<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Panic by 6gun_Sally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852683">The Great Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6gun_Sally/pseuds/6gun_Sally'>6gun_Sally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turnabout Apocalypse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World War Z - Max Brooks, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>African Rabies, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Gen, Panic, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6gun_Sally/pseuds/6gun_Sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolated and alone, two lawyers in a lawless world manage to survive long enough to join forces. There's only one thing left to do, rescue everyone else! How our favorite AA characters survived the great panic... WARNING: this is a zombie apocalypse story, don't make me spell it out... ;). </p><p>Turnabout Apocalypse: Part I</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma/Shiryuu Rou | Shi-Long Lang, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turnabout Apocalypse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The Human Element</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War, all incidences and characters were created by Max Brooks. I'm just a fan, imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda), and the book World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War.</p><p>This story is set several months following Bridge to the Turnabout (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations) and in the early years of the Zombie War.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Prologue</h2>
  <h1>The Human Element</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
"…[T]here are simply not enough resources to care for all the physical and psychological casualties. It is because of this enemy, the enemy of time, that I have forsaken the luxury of hindsight and published these survivors' accounts. Perhaps decades from now, someone will take up the task of recording the recollections of the much older, much wiser survivors. Perhaps I might even be one of them.</p>
  <p>Although this is primarily a book of memories, it includes many of the details, technological, social, economic and so on, found in the original Commission Report, as they are related to the stories of those voices featured in these pages. This is their book, and mine, and I have tried to maintain as invisible a presence as possible. Those questions included in the text are only there to illustrate those that might have been posed by readers. I have attempted to reserve judgment or commentary of any kind, and if there is a human factor that should be removed, let it be my own."</p>
  <p>—Max Brooks</p>
  <p>from the preface of the 1st Edition:<br/>
<strong><span class="u">World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War.</span></strong><br/>
</p>
</blockquote><h3></h3><p>The publication and subsequent popularity of <span class="u">World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War</span>, is a testament to just how deeply our collective psyche has been scarred by this tragic "war". No life left on this earth has <em>not</em> been affected.</p><p>Even those of us who were considered "lucky" enough to survive the Great Panic and more than a decade of war without having to lose our families or struggle through the worst of the hardships—we are traumatized. We are changed.</p><p>We, the children of survivors, the ones who've never known a world where this never happened—we are forever different because of it. For me, working as a junior intern for the United Nation's Postwar Commission, and hearing these stories firsthand, was like learning something secret, but true and unknowable about the fires from whence we came. By 'we', I mean the denizens of this hardened and grateful new world that we live in.</p><p>Even as I write this, the news still reports every day on the number of G's burned in some forgotten corner of the world. The cause of this hasn't been eradicated—not yet. We just learned how to live with it. To this day, whole areas of our country are still off limits and military personnel in armor still seek out and destroy the residual threat.</p><p>Because it is still a threat. This war isn't over. Not yet. Maybe never.</p><p>How many stories have you heard of Zack coming with the melting snow? Zack crawling out of the sea? Zack under the house at the end of the street?</p><p>We still fight. We still hope. And we still survive.</p><p>In my travels for the UNPC, I was fortunate enough to witness survivors who'd seen and experienced a lot of the same things that Mister Brooks covered in <em>World War Z</em>. It goes without saying that to cover so extensive and exhaustive a population of the world requires a much broader and detailed book—maybe several. So I've put up my own to add to the thousands of survivor stories, histories, and personal accounts of the Zombie War.</p><p>My journey began with a team from the UNPC, charged with the daunting task of recording mostly facts, statistics—the tangible things that can be used to check progress in reconstruction efforts and to build nice charts and graphs to present to world leaders. I found myself often stopping a person I was interviewing to turn focus back to these tangibles.</p><p>Then I met him—a man with a story I couldn't ignore. That interview was the first I recorded and after that I took down stories wherever I went. If it weren't for that interview, I might've stuck to the facts, and the amazing survivors—the amazing humans I'd had the pleasure of meeting on that journey might not have been heard.</p><p>His name was Phoenix Wright, a criminal defense attorney in another life, and co-founder of Stand Up!, which helps West Coast survivors re-integrate into communities. This one is for him.</p><p>
  <em>Sally A. Rider</em><br/>
Atlanta, GA<br/>
April 5, 2054
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 01: Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 01</h2>
  <h1>Rumors</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
  <em>[Stand Up! Is a private venture begun in the Rocky Mountains to build communities in the Western United States. Although most of the support, technical, medical and what have you comes from large government agencies like DeStRes, Stand Up! focuses on rebuilding infrastructure within the community, by the community, for the community. Phoenix Wright isn't who you'd expect to run an operation as large as this. He has a broad disarming smile and dark hair that's graying although he wears it in spikes—like an old punk rocker. He stops what he's doing to greet me and beckons me inside his hut. The epicenter of Stand Up! in Southern California.]</em>
</p><p>I'm glad you came. We don't get too many visitors around here anymore—well the mailman comes every six months or so—but… Anyway, welcome to Stand Up! SoCal.</p><p>
  <em>[We share a few pleasantries; he shakes my hand like he's known me for years.]</em>
</p><p>We are trying to manage on a smaller scale what Arthur Sinclair is trying to do with DeStRes in the Safe Zones in the mountains further east. I mean we were kind of doing it already, the few of us that managed to survive out here. No one helped us when it started in LA, no we had to do it on our own—</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Were you living in LA during the Great Panic?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yeah, I mean, it was my home—all of my friends—my job—I couldn't just abandon everything. I'm not going to lie, there were a lot of us, professionals—lawyers, judges, doctors, educators, businessmen—too caught up in our own lives to really accept what was happening. It's like everyone figured if we could ignore the problem long enough, it would go away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Did you really believe that?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Well, it was easier to believe that than the dead waking up and sweeping across the world. That didn't make sense—not back then. We were here for a purpose, to protect the law, to sanctify it. We didn't have time for crazy stories about people rising from the dead…</p><p>For me, it was a bad time all around—I'd been disbarred only a few months before. I was at the top of my game, I was renowned, famous even—so when I fell, I fell pretty hard. I lost contact with a lot of my closest friends—mostly of my own accord—it's…</p><p>It's complicated…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[So you were a lawyer?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>[He shrugs]</em> That was all over before this crap began… But I had Trucy to worry about, so I got pretty caught up in everything that was going on before the panic.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What was going on?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>You know. The 'pre-panic' panic. The 'it won't happen to you if you take this vaccine' panic—stuff like that. With Trucy, I couldn't leave things up to chance, you know.</p><p>Poor kid… Her dad took off, her grandfather was murdered—no one had a clue about her mom—I mean, I couldn't just abandon her to the system. Plus part of me hoped I might get my badge back—that was before all of this started. It kind of seems silly now.</p><p>
  <em>[He looks wistful for a moment, but he doesn't smile.]</em>
</p><p>So there I was, a disgraced attorney, raising a little girl on my own—I'll admit, I wasn't really in the most stable mind frame. I had way too much going on; too much to worry about. So maybe I wasn't paying as much attention to the world around me as I should have been.</p><p>African Rabies—that's what they were calling it back then. It was a far away thing, other people's problems—so I didn't care, I had problems of my own. I don't know how many times I had to hear the horror stories before I even tried to get us vaccinated—Trucy and me, I mean.</p><p>I really only went because of Trucy.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>July 19, 2019<br/>
Wright Anything Agency<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>Phoenix paid the driver and took Trucy's hand to help her step out of the cab. It was an expensive trip, even though the traffic was such that they still had several blocks to walk.</p><p>"Daddy," Trucy said, "Why are there so many people?"</p><p>"It's just rush hour, Truce, happens every day."</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen it this crowded before."</p><p>"Don't worry about it sweetheart," Phoenix paused and bent down to pick her up, "Just don't let go of me. Nothing will happen as long as we stay together."</p><p>"Is there something that might happen?"</p><p>Trucy's wide, earnest blue eyes bored into him. Phoenix cursed himself for saying too much. He couldn't hide that he was worried. Not from Trucy.</p><p>She just always seemed to know.</p><p>"So where are we going, Daddy?"</p><p>"To the pharmacy. To get our Phalanx shots."</p><p>"Shots? Why? I don't want—"</p><p>"Trucy," Phoenix said, "It's for our safety."</p><p>"From what? African Rabies? The news says it won't come here."</p><p>"I know, but just in case," Phoenix said, "Because I don't want anything to happen to you."</p><p>Trucy frowned and leaned against his shoulder. She had her arms around his neck. She wasn't heavy, but eight was a little too old to be carried—still, Phoenix didn't want to risk losing her in the crowd.</p><p>The mass of humanity grew heavier and more tightly packed as they neared the pharmacy. He didn't have to get in line. He could see the outraged customers being turned away from a block out. Phoenix hefted his little girl and turned around.</p><p>They must've tried three or four different places before Phoenix decided to turn toward home. They stopped in a grocery store on the way. Trucy wanted apples.</p><p>He grabbed a bag of apples. The store was more crowded than usual, but no one was acting like it was the end of the world. That was a relief.</p><p>Phoenix let Trucy push the cart with a small five-pound bag of apples in the child seat.</p><p>"Daddy, can we have peanut butter and jelly for dinner?"</p><p>Phoenix chuckled—he was hoping for something more substantial himself, but he ought to pick up bread and milk.</p><p>"Sure, Truce," he said.</p><p>There were only a dozen or so jars of peanut butter left on the shelf. It usually stocked several dozen in several brands and flavors.</p><p>Phoenix frowned and took four jars instead of one. Trucy was watching him with no small amount of concern wrinkling her young brow.</p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"Come on, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stock the pantry."</p><p>He got what he could as far as canned food and ramen—so much ramen. Maya would be in heaven—so would Detective Gumshoe…</p><p>Phoenix felt his heart rise to his throat as the cashier rung up his order. She didn't seem surprised at all. He'd have to use his credit card. Spending money he didn't have.</p><p>On the plus side, if the world did end—which really seemed plausible, more so than Y2K which he remembered his mom laughing at that when he was a kid—he wouldn't have to worry about it.</p><p>As Trucy perched on the end of the shopping cart while he pushed it home, Phoenix started to wonder if he was letting all of the panic and worry get to him. This was just another case of mass hysteria, right? Nothing was going to happen.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
  <em>[The Stand Up! compound boasts its own meat processing plant. It's really a quickly erected metal barn where one or two cows from the herd are slaughtered every other week or so. Franziska is in charge of Ranch Operations. When I first meet her she flicked her whip at me, as if I were one of those cows. We almost didn't have this interview.]</em>
</p><p>Who are you? Why do you care? Are you from the government? Because then I am not interested. I don't want your rules and your organization, and I certainly don't care for your 're-distribution'. Go away.</p><p>
  <em>[She threatens to strike me with her whip as she walks away from me. I tell her that Phoenix Wright sent me to interview her.]</em>
</p><p>Interviewing? For what?</p><p>
  <em>[I explain my role with the UNPC.]</em>
</p><p>Oh. Very well then.</p><p>
  <em>[She leads me into a small mud walled hut. A lovely young woman is there, nursing a baby, but they leave almost as soon as we enter and sit down. I explain the interview process and the transcriber—she nods at me impatiently.]</em>
</p><p>I am Franziska Von Karma. I am in charge of the Ranching.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Where you living here during the Great Panic?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hmmm. Ja. I was a prosecutor for the High Courts in Cohdopia. I moved to Los Angeles that year because of the chaos in some parts of Cohdopia and the surrounding region.</p><p>
  <em>[She pauses, like she wants to add something. Then she turns away from me for a moment. When she looks at me again it's with that same icy stare. She is cool and composed.]</em>
</p><p>Actually, he made me come here.</p><p>He's always been rather closed with… …information. Especially, how he felt…</p><p>
  <em>[She hesitates again]</em>
</p><p>Miles Edgeworth was a prosecutor for one of the districts in Los Angeles. He was the Chief Prosecutor, actually… He was investigating a murder with a detective… Um… Richard Gumshoe.</p><p>Oh, they've worked together for years. I think that's why he took it so hard. The world was turning into such a mad place and they were just trying to do their jobs. Miles called it 'maintaining the status quo'. He was very single minded about that.</p><p>I think we all were.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>July 23, 2019<br/>
District Courthouse<br/>
Los Angeles, California<br/>
May 8, 1:17 P.M.<br/>
District Court<br/>
Courtroom No. 4</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>"OBJECTION!" Kristoph Gavin shouted and somehow his ridiculous subtle smirk carried in his voice.</p><p>Edgeworth only crossed his arms, "What now?"</p><p>"Don Tuchim just said he was at his house watching the five o'clock news," Gavin said, "How could he have witnessed the murder from his kitchen window and watch the news from his living room?"</p><p>"He didn't say he was in his living room," Edgeworth said tapping his index finger impatiently, "Your Honor perhaps we should ask the witness to clarify?"</p><p>"Right," the Judge said, "Witness! Where were you when you saw the five o'clock news come on?"</p><p>"Um…" Mister Tuchim was shaking on the stand, "I was in my kitchen Your Honor."</p><p>"OBJECTION!" Gavin shouted again.</p><p>"Not again," Edgeworth said.</p><p>"Overruled," the Judge said, "Moving on…"</p><p>"Overruled?! What—why?"</p><p>"Because you're shouting objections for no good reason," Edgeworth said, "How is it that Phoenix Wright should be disbarred, but a foo—"</p><p>"OBJECTION!" Gavin said.</p><p>"Of course," Edgeworth said, "If the defense is done with the cross-examination, I should like to call my next witness."</p><p>"Wait! I have one more question," Gavin said, "Mister Tuchim, you said you saw a second man on the other side of the street walking his dog. Do you know who that man was?"</p><p>"No, he was just another guy walking by."</p><p>"So you wouldn't have been able to pick that man—the second bystander—you wouldn't be able to identify him in say, a police line-up?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so…"</p><p>"OBJECTION!" Gavin said.</p><p>Edgeworth only glared.</p><p>Gavin whipped out a document and held it up to the judge, "Your Honor, that statement contradicts this evidence right here."</p><p>"I fail to see how—" the judge began. Edgeworth pounded the prosecution table and grimaced at him.</p><p>"This, Your Honor, is a sworn statement given by this witness after he was asked to pick out the second bystander from a police line-up."</p><p>Edgeworth gave him a smirk and wagged his finger at him, "Tsk. Tsk. Mister Gavin, since you've somehow acquired confidential police documents, I needn't explain to you then, that an investigation of that man turned up no further evidence in the murder of Sum Yungai. It was, as some like to describe it, a red herring."</p><p>"The defense motions that the murderer in this case was none other than bystander number two!"</p><p>Edgeworth stared. The judge blinked. The courtroom erupted in a burst of chatter.</p><p>"I can't even justify that claim with an objection… Your Honor, the defense is making preposterous claims! How can you accuse an innocent bystander of murder when we have proof that the defendant was on the scene at the time of the murder and an eye-witness clearly saw him commit the crime?"</p><p>"Nobody standing by is innocent," Gavin said.</p><p>"Why don't I just point the finger at you and say you did it?" Edgeworth said.</p><p>The Judge smacked his gavel, "All right! Order!"</p><p>"Mister Edgeworth," the judge said, "Can you get bystander number two in here?"</p><p>"Why? The defense is just stalling for time—he has no grounds to accuse that individual—"</p><p>"Mister Edgeworth, are you arguing with me?"</p><p>Edgeworth glared at the Judge.</p><p>"I'm sorry Your Hon—Mister Edgeworth!" the Judge said and leaned back on the bench, "But we cannot condemn a man for murder when we haven't eliminated all doubt. Can you have the witness brought here and prepared for testimony in the next thirty minutes?"</p><p>"Yes, Your Honor," Edgeworth said.</p><p>Gavin smiled. The glare glinted off of his spectacles obscuring his pale eyes. Edgeworth clenched his jaw and glared daggers at him.</p><p>The Judge smacked his gavel, "Thirty minute recess! We will convene in thirty minutes to settle this case! That is all!"</p><p>He smacked his gavel again and the crowd started to disperse. The defendant was lead out into the defense lobby by the bailiff and followed by Gavin. Edgeworth hesitated and then exited into the prosecution lobby.</p><p>"Gumshoe!"</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe shuffled toward him from the direction of the windows, "What's going on Mister Edgeworth, sir?"</p><p>"We need to find bystander number two—I mean, Wong Pace."</p><p>"Oh, hey pal! I remember that guy—we had him in the line-up—"</p><p>"I know," Edgeworth said, "Can you get him over here ASAP? The defense wants to question him."</p><p>"Why? They're wasting their time—"</p><p>"Just get Wong Pace over here," Edgeworth said, "I'm pretty sure I know what they're up to—but I have to do what the Judge says."</p><p>"You can count on me, Sir," Gumshoe said and shot off a salute, "I'll have him back in no time!"</p><p>Edgeworth went to see the clerks after Gumshoe left and filed the requisite forms—cursing Gavin in his head after each one was filed. He spent the rest of the time pacing the corridor.</p><p>Gumshoe was true to his word. He entered the corridor looking a little disheveled and led the cuffed Wong Pace into one of the witness rooms. Edgeworth followed solemnly, notepad at the ready.</p><p>The three of them sat, chairs pulled in a semi-circle and Edgeworth checked his watch. They had nineteen minutes to prep the witness; Gumshoe had been true to his word.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mister Pace," Edgeworth said, "My name is Miles Edgeworth, I'm the prosecutor in this trial. You've been asked to take the stand and testify as to what you witnessed—"</p><p>Wong Pace jerked in his chair. Worried that the man was having a seizure, Edgeworth ordered that he be un-cuffed. They laid him out on the floor.</p><p>"What do you think is wrong with him?" Gumshoe asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Edgeworth said, "Epilepsy, perhaps… But I'm not sure… Watch his mouth—he's liable to bite his own tongue off, or your finger."</p><p>Gumshoe tried to hold the man's head steady.</p><p>"He told me he wasn't feeling well," Gumshoe said, "I sure hope it isn't—"</p><p>"Don't start that again!" Edgeworth stood and started to pace. He checked his watch—seventeen minutes left. This wasn't going to end well.</p><p>Suddenly Wong Pace stopped trembling. He lay still. Gumshoe stared and then checked for a pulse, placing two large fingers on the jutting vein on the man's neck.</p><p>Edgeworth stopped and stared apprehensively, "Is he…?"</p><p>"Yeah Pal," Gumshoe said, "He just stopped breathin—GAAAAH! What the—!"</p><p>Edgeworth jumped back several steps in shock.</p><p>Wong Pace had Gumshoe's wrist in his mouth and was turning his head jerkily side to side like a dog gnawing meat from a bone.</p><p>"Gumshoe!"</p><p>"WAAAAH!"</p><p>Edgeworth wasn't thinking—he just moved. He ran in behind Gumshoe and took him under the arms and pulled him away from the biting man. He tried to. Gumshoe was so much bigger than him.</p><p>Eventually, Gumshoe tore his wrist away from the thing.</p><p>"Edgeworth!" Gumshoe screamed, "Get the hell out of here!"</p><p>"What—" Edgeworth stared at the big detective. His feet suddenly felt like lead—he was frozen in his terror.</p><p>Gumshoe pulled out his gun and fired into the man's chest, the gun—a Springfield 1911—fired a large enough round to knock a man down. This man took three in the chest and continued to struggle.</p><p>Gumshoe slammed into the prosecutor and started shoving him toward the door, "Miles you have to save yourself!"</p><p>"I'll call 9-1-1…" Edgeworth said absently.</p><p>He didn't notice how incongruously calm his own voice was or how badly his hands were shaking.</p><p>Gumshoe dropped his gun and stared at his bleeding wrist. Whatever happened to that guy, he wasn't human anymore. A chunk was torn from Gumshoe's wrist and the arm of his trench coat was soaked in blood.</p><p>"You have to put pressure on the wound," Edgeworth said and he reached down to pick up Gumshoe's gun.</p><p>The thing let out a moan and started to shuffle to its feet. Edgeworth fired.</p><p>He was a terrible shot, but the 1911 was a heavy gun with a steady recoil—he fired again and again and again. He kept firing until the thing was nearly decapitated and Gumshoe stopped him and took the gun away. Everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion—like a messed up dream.</p><p>Edgeworth was staring at the bloody mass of Wong Pace on the floor, shaking like a nine-year-old who'd just learned his father had been shot in the heart.</p><p>He looked up at Gumshoe, "NO! Don't!"</p><p>Gumshoe pulled the trigger.</p><p>BANG!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Zero Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 02</h2>
  <h1>Zero Day</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
  <em>[Phoenix takes a moment to compose himself.]</em>
</p>
<p>It was like that. One day it was business as usual and the next day pandemonium. I can't distinguish one day from another—it was just one long fucked up night. Later I found out that several months—four or five—had passed.</p>
<p>The way they poured into the city attested to the fact that Zack had been in the area for a long time. Just waiting in the periphery, feeding and growing their numbers and biding their time. No one told us anything.</p>
<p>At that point the folks with the means and a destination had already been gone for months. Those of us that stayed were already corralled and trapped in the center of the city.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[When did you realize what was really happening?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It started with what's-her-name. That reporter. At first everyone called her a hero. She was the first one to come out with the truth. But we didn't need the truth right then. She's the reason for the panic.</p>
<p>At least, that's what I believe. Her story broke and that's when the world ended. That's when it started anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Why didn't you get out of the city?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I wanted to, don't get me wrong. But I didn't really have a way out.  I didn't have a car and I didn't have anybody nearby that I could travel with. I wasn't willing to put Trucy in danger. Not by sneaking around with those ghouls everywhere. So I holed us up in my apartment.</p>
<p>I figured if we could keep the monsters out long enough, we'd get rescued.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Were you rescued?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>
  <em>[He's quiet all of a sudden, and his eyes go distant as if he's remembering something.]</em>
</p>
<p>Of course, Trucy and I were there for at least four months. It felt like years.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>October 11, 2019<br/>
Wright Anything Agency<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>Phoenix awoke in the pre-dawn stillness and blinked into the gray light filtering between the seams of the boards he'd used to cover the windows. Trucy stirred beside him.</p>
<p>Maybe it was taboo or wrong to let his nine-year-old daughter share the bed, but he'd rather not let her out of his sight. Especially when they had to do things that garnered his full attention—like sleeping.</p>
<p>"Morning, Daddy," she said while stifling a yawn.</p>
<p>"Morning, sweetheart," Phoenix said and he pushed himself up from the bed and went to relieve himself.</p>
<p>They'd lost water pressure about a month ago, but the taps dribbled enough for what they needed and the toilets flushed with the aid of a bucket. Electricity had gone out even before they'd lost the water. Phoenix went into the kitchen and turned on the small transistor radio, waiting for news. Today was as quiet as the day before.</p>
<p>The static fizzed and then whirred and buzzed as he rolled through the channels, but the airwaves were silent.</p>
<p>They had run out of bread almost at the beginning, but he'd found several boxes of kosher Matzos. They were dry and very bland, but with a little peanut butter they were tolerable. The breakfast of champions.</p>
<p>He heard Trucy pouring water to flush the toilet while he buttered a Matzo for her and one for himself. He was glad he'd stocked up on peanut butter. This was probably the only reason they hadn't starved to death.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke while they ate and when they were done, Trucy put on her coat and draped the strap of her satchel over her head so that it hung crosswise over her chest. Phoenix carried his old duffel bag the same way.</p>
<p>He handed Trucy her pipe—it was a piece of aluminum piping salvaged from a bit of abandoned scaffolding. Phoenix carried a tire-iron that he'd managed to sharpen on one end over the last several weeks. He looked at his daughter. She nodded determinedly at him.</p>
<p>Phoenix straightened his beanie and took her hand and led her outside.</p>
<p>The world was so much different now. It was over-bright in the daylight and pitch-black at night. The city seemed quiet and deserted now. The first month or so was madness—and Phoenix refused to leave the apartment.</p>
<p>But after almost three months, he was forced to come out and scavenge. He wasn't about to leave Trucy in there alone. Not if she risked being abandoned with no news of him—no, it was better this way. He could at least teach her to protect herself.</p>
<p>Actually, they rarely encountered any zombies these days. Most of the ghouls left in this part of the city had been broken and rotted to the point where there was little danger of being hurt by them.</p>
<p>Phoenix and Trucy trudged through the rubble that had accumulated on their street. The building that used to stand across the street had fallen early in the panic due to fire. It left a dangerous pile of sheet rock and concrete for them to navigate just to get out of their building. It also made it difficult for anyone trying to enter the building—especially if said individual was undead and therefore unthinking.</p>
<p>"Come on," Phoenix said encouraging his daughter to get in front of him. He picked her up under her armpits and lifted her to the top of the rubble pile in front of them. When she'd found her footing, he let her go and pulled himself up. They stared out at their old neighborhood. The spires and glass of the city glistened in the distance.</p>
<p>"Should we try the park today, Daddy?" Trucy asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Phoenix said, "I still want to try and find Hypermart."</p>
<p>"It used to seem so close," Trucy said, disappointment evident in her voice.</p>
<p>"Come on," Phoenix said, "the days are getting shorter."</p>
<p>He led the way down the rubble and they hiked along the street at a steady clip. Both of them hardened to the march over the last several weeks. They stayed in the open street as much as possible, the better to see if Zack showed up. True, it was also easier to be seen—but Zack was not going to out run them with his shuffling.</p>
<p>Once or twice in their travels, they'd encountered others—but anyone out in this wasteland seemed more inclined to keep to themselves.</p>
<p>"It's too bad," Phoenix said thoughtfully while they walked, "I think this would be easier if we could form a group. But everyone around here is paranoid and scared."</p>
<p>"Why are they so afraid of other people?"</p>
<p>"I don't know Truce, some people are just like that."</p>
<p>"How long do you think we'll be here alone like this?"</p>
<p>"Hopefully not much longer," Phoenix said grimly, "I don't know how things will be over the winter."</p>
<p>"Good thing we're in California, huh Daddy?"</p>
<p>Phoenix only smiled—he wasn't so sure anymore.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
  <em>[Following a tour of the Stand Up! ranching and farming operations, Franziska Von Karma brings me back to the complex where Phoenix Wright had organized management operations. There's a building marked 'Security' where she introduces me to Shi Long Lang. He's a handsome fellow with the lean hard build of a fighter. His hair and beard are graying, but there's a certain youthfulness to his demeanor. He gives me an arrogant, wolfish grin before offering me a seat.]</em>
</p>
<p>They let a kid like you wander out here alone?</p>
<p>
  <em>[He laughs at me and then shakes his head, arms held out in an open display of surrender.]</em>
</p>
<p>It's home now. I have nowhere else that I want to go. My children, they have children of their own. Such is life I think. Lang Zi says: 'the harried wolf will make a home with his pack.' This is where my pack is.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Do you know who Miles Edgeworth is?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sure. Everybody knows him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Ms. Von Karma told me about Detective Gumshoe and what—]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Oh. I see. Yeah, it was very tragic what happened to the detective.  He was well liked by the people here it seems.  Miles took it hard.  Franziska took it hard. I happened to be in the area on business with Interpol—by then there was nothing to go home to.</p>
<p>
  <em>[He hesitates for a moment and then grins at me.]</em>
</p>
<p>But you don't care about that. Nobody ever asks about Zheng Fa…</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What happened to Zheng Fa?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I don't want to talk about it. So… Where was I? Ah yes, you wanted to talk about Edgeworth. He's related to Franziska somehow—from what I gathered. She doesn't talk about it.</p>
<p>I guess he was very upset about the detective. A lot of people were; this Gumshoe fellow was a rather popular guy. I'd only met him in passing—during that Cohdopian smuggling case… Back then, things like that still mattered.</p>
<p>
  <em>[He laughs at his comment and then he laughs at me for jerking in surprise. He even laughs like a wolf.]</em>
</p>
<p>There was a funeral and a memorial—I remember that much. Then things sort of went crazy and Edgeworth disappeared. Franziska, myself, and a few of our closest friends—including Edgeworth—were supposed to get on a ship. But Edgeworth never showed; so of course, Franziska had to find him. Next thing you know, we'd gone and missed our departure.</p>
<p>Just as well, I suppose. The cursed thing sank.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Were you supposed to embark on the "Zephyr Son"? He smiles at my question.]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>No, actually. But I did hear about that one. Nasty business that was. Either way, none of us made it onboard any ship—thanks to Edgeworth. He'd kind of lost his mind. Well, don't let Franziska hear you say it that way…</p>
<p>I don't particularly like prosecutors—for personal reasons. But Miles Edgeworth wasn't a bad one. He just—I guess when there's no more law, a lawyer's got no purpose.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What do you do here? With the Stand Up! Organization?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Security. It's kind of been my thing since the world ended. You drop one hat and pick up another. Most of us did that with no question.</p>
<p>Most of us.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>August 12, 2019<br/>
Terminal Island<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong></p>
  <h6></h6>
</div>"Franziska! Let's go!"<p>Lang's roar was nearly drowned out in the mass of humanity surging toward the ships. Even if he could get her to follow, it might already be too late. He could see her as she drifted away from him in the crowd—heading in the wrong direction.</p>
<p>"Franziska!"</p>
<p>Lang let go of the suitcase he was carrying; these things didn't matter right then. They were replaceable. She was not.</p>
<p>"Franziska!"</p>
<p>"Lang!" She yelled back and after a brief pause to glare in his direction, she turned back toward the mainland.</p>
<p>"Franziska! Stop!"</p>
<p>"I'm not going without him!"</p>
<p>Lang muttered a few curses under his breath. He kept after her, hoping that he wouldn't lose her in the mass of people.</p>
<p>Things had been bad for a while. Then, when that reporter came out and told the truth, all hell had broken loose. But he wasn't surprised. Because he'd heard about Detective Gumshoe. He'd spoken about it with Edgeworth.</p>
<p>Shi-Long Lang pushed through, against the surging crowds. Franziska had somehow gone so far ahead of him he couldn't make her out anymore.</p>
<p>"Franziska!"</p>
<p>His ears buzzed with incoherent shouts from the masses surrounding him. There was no order here. Order had died with news of the plague.</p>
<p>"Franziska!"</p>
<p>Lang pressed on until the crowds thinned. He stopped just outside of the parking lot. The people amassed in the fenced off area weren't running or pressing. No. They shuffled and shambled and crawled. Lang stopped in his tracks and soon found himself standing alone as the crowds continued toward the dock.</p>
<p>He pulled back from the arms that wrapped themselves around his.</p>
<p>"Lang!" Franziska said, "Let's go! Not that way!"</p>
<p>He couldn't believe they were running toward the city.</p>
<p>"Franziska, the ship will get under—"</p>
<p>"I don't care, you fool," she said, "I'm not leaving without him."</p>
<p>"He might already be—"</p>
<p>"You will not say foolish things in front of me," she said and left it at that.</p>
<p>Lang had no choice but to follow her.</p>
<p>Maggey Byrde took them to her place. Lang wasn't sure how the meeting had transpired, but she was there waiting for them with the Faraday girl. They sat in her cramped studio apartment and stared at each other for several minutes. No one wanted to speak up. Finally Franziska broke the silence.</p>
<p>"My brother is a fool," she said and stood to peer out of the window.</p>
<p>"I can't believe he—he wouldn't… Would he?" Kay said. Her face twisted in a mix of sadness and anger. She lifted her gloved fist and waved it in the air.</p>
<p>"I'm upset about Gummy too!" She said, "But you don't see me—"</p>
<p>"Edgeworth is not at his home," Franziska said, "and neither is the dog. So I think he has gone on some other errand."</p>
<p>"While the city is in crisis!" Lang said, "Are you sure? Are you telling me we missed the boat because he decided to lose it in the mid—"</p>
<p>"Don't say anything about Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska said, "We will find him."</p>
<p>Lang looked at the group of young women surrounding him in the tiny living room of Maggey's apartment. This really seemed like the absolute worst situation he could possibly find himself in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Enter the Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: did I mention I was an incurable Edgeworth fangirl...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 03</h2>
  <h1>Enter the Blade</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California </strong><br/>
</p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
  <em>[Franziska glares coldly at me for several long silent moments before, finally, answering the question.]</em>
</p>
<p>He was not mad.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[So why did he refuse the chance for escape?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You say that as if you knew where those ships were going. But I'm telling you, those ships went nowhere. They were a safety net. A lie. No one that boarded any of those ships is alive today. I guarantee it. Not a one.</p>
<p>They were foolish to rely on so hopeless an escape. Ships of foolish fools…</p>
<p>I think he knew it would turn out like that. Lang likes to imply that Miles was mad or soft or weak, but he wasn't. </p>
<p>I think Miles understood better than all of us just how bad things were.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[How long did it take you to find him?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Too long.</p>
<p>We formed a group in those early months—those of us who worked with the police in that district. We hoped that staying together in a large number would make us safer. For the first several weeks we stayed in the county prison.</p>
<p>It seems like a joke now. We were jurists and law enforcement officers, living in those cells. Suddenly it was desirable to be behind bars. Lang organized us into teams. Each team would go out to look for food or medicine and other supplies while the rest of us guarded our base—yes, the prison.</p>
<p>I was on the "Away Team" that day, when we encountered the people from Ivy University. They had a much bigger operations base and much more people. So Lang decided that we should join with them to increase our chances of surviving.</p>
<p>We gathered all that we could carry, and set out across the city to go to the University. It took us more than a week to cross the city.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Did you encounter any of the infected?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>What kind of stupid question is that?</p>
<p>
  <em>[I catch myself cringing when she raises her whip, but she doesn't strike me. Instead she closes her eyes]</em>
</p>
<p>There were so many of them. </p>
<p>For most of our journey, we followed the freeway. It was the most direct path toward the University. There were so many cars on the highway. Abandoned. Empty.</p>
<p>But not all of them were empty. Some of them had ghouls trapped inside. We stayed together and did our best to avoid any encounters.</p>
<p>But there were still monsters that had to be killed. I was not a killer. So I found it difficult at first. Then Lang reminded me that if Miles was alive, he was facing these monsters all by himself.</p>
<p>I told myself that every one I destroyed was one less that might attack my little brother.</p>
<p>Eventually, we made it to the University. Like I said, it took more than a week—almost two.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What about Edgeworth?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>We stayed at the compound to recover for several weeks. Then a group of us decided to go out and look for him.</p>
<p>Shi Long Lang, Kay Faraday, and myself. There were a couple of others in the group—I don't remember who they were.</p>
<p>We had to carry all of our food and supplies. So we tried our best to pack light—to stay mobile. Lang was very good about preparations. He really was an asset to the group.</p>
<p>
  <em>[For the first time, since I started interviewing her, Franziska smiles. It's subtle, but it's a smile]</em>
</p>
<p>Don't tell that fool I said so.</p>
<p>
  <em>[She's suddenly serious.]</em>
</p>
<p>We left from the University and headed west toward the city. After three days we returned to the compound. Then we'd rest and for a day or two and try again. It was during the fifth excursion out that we found him.</p>
<p>I don't know why I have to remind Lang not to underestimate my little brother.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<strong> October 24, 2019<br/>
University Hills<br/>
Los Angeles, California </strong></p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>"Stay together," Lang said, "If you see something, call it out."</p>
<p>They marched in single file, Lang at the head of the column and Larry Butz in the rear. Franziska, Kay, Bobbie and Maggey were in the middle. Each of them carried a weapon—a sharpened stave, a shovel, or a crowbar. Lang and Kay both had guns.</p>
<p>The worst of the hordes had been cannibalized and rotted in the long months since the evacuation of Los Angeles. But there were still pockets of them buried in the rubble of the city, so they were forced to move slowly and secure each point on their way.</p>
<p>Franziska was surprised to note that they'd entered the area of the district courthouse. Kay shot her a meaningful look. Franziska shrugged it off, she was not going to let any frivolous emotions—like hope—cloud her judgment.</p>
<p>"Lang! Three o'clock," Kay said and pointed. The girl seemed to enjoy this too much. Franziska gripped her shovel and halted with the rest of the party.</p>
<p>The moaning was what chilled her blood. This she would never get used to.</p>
<p>"Stay with me," Lang said and continued forward, "It's headed in the other direction."</p>
<p>Franziska had to shove Kay with the handle of her shovel. The girl was transfixed by the ghouls prowling their vicinity.</p>
<p>"Keep moving," she said.</p>
<p>It was around midday when they reached the courthouse itself. Franziska could only stare for a while.</p>
<p>There was something tragic and final—more so than the fallen city lying in ruin and decay around them—in seeing the courthouse crumbled as it was. Here was a hall of justice. Here was a temple of truth. Nothing echoed more loudly the extent to which the world had ended than to see it like that.</p>
<p>Franziska startled at the sudden and mournful wail that echoed through the rubble around them. Only when Lang had grabbed her and clamped his big hand over her mouth, did she realize it was coming from her. A Von Karma wouldn't scream like that.</p>
<p>The world was ended. Many things were happening that shouldn't.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong> May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California </strong><br/>
</p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
  <em>[Apollo Justice is Phoenix Wright's… well… His right-hand man in the administration of Stand Up! SoCal. He has a friendly disposition and a powerful moustache. Several times, while we were speaking, he would pause and run a comb through that moustache. It was intriguing to say the least.]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Do you remember the Great Panic?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Oh yeah. I was fifteen when everything started, and I was living in an orphanage. It was crazy. One or two of the staff stuck around, but most of them stopped showing up to work in those early days—I mean early, like that reporter hadn't come out and broadcast her exclusive. You know the story? The one that basically destroyed the world?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[So how did you survive?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>We holed up in the home. There were about twenty-six of us—boys with no families—plus the couple of staff that stayed behind. They kind of ran things like a school, I guess… Or a military barracks. I don't know. But we had food and supplies to last a few weeks. So we just stayed put and barricaded all the windows and doors.</p>
<p>I think we went on like that for about two months. Maybe a little more. Things started to run short. That's when we came up with a plan to get food and supplies from out in town. It was usually the older guys that went. I was fifteen, and kind of small, so I never went. Well, anyway, that bought us a couple more weeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Then what happened?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>One of the guys, Brad, he came home with a lot of commotion.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong> October 12, 2019<br/>
Central<br/>
Los Angeles, California </strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>He'd been running for days now.</p>
<p>But he knew he couldn't stop moving, not if he hoped to survive. He'd had very little to eat or drink aside from what he was able to scavenge as he moved. But it just wasn't safe for him anymore. He'd been abandoned. He was stranded. Alone.</p>
<p>Apollo had been barricaded in the home with the other boys he'd lived with and the staff. They'd managed to ration food and other supplies kept on hand for almost three months, but they were running out. Going out into the city was a choice they didn't make on their own. It had been necessary.</p>
<p>No one noticed anything odd about Brad—aside from him favoring his right leg and not wanting to talk about how he's managed to return with a dozen cans of Vienna sausages and some Ritz crackers. No one even wanted to imply that something like that might have happened. So no one asked. Or checked.</p>
<p>And then it was too late.</p>
<p>Apollo was a small kid. At fifteen, he was still a head shorter than most of the guys his age. His mean stature, short and thin, was probably what allowed him to slip away unnoticed when Brad lost his shit and started biting the others.</p>
<p>All he could do was run. So he ran.</p>
<p>He couldn't even remember how long it had been, three days—maybe four. Maybe it's been a week. He had to keep moving, even though he had no idea where he was heading.</p>
<p>He didn't even recognize this part of the city. He'd never been so far from the home.</p>
<p>Still, he had to keep running.</p>
<p>They said that a zombie couldn't catch you when you ran. They just didn't shuffle that fast. But then, zombies never got tired. Apollo was exhausted. Running on fumes, so to speak.</p>
<p>When he saw the cave formed of a slab of concrete from where the sidewalk had been destroyed by an out of control National Guard tank, he thought it looked inviting. There was nothing or no one in the vicinity; he would be safe there. He might rest a little.</p>
<p>Apollo stopped running. He looked around and saw nothing he recognized, just an empty city street—foreign in its stillness. In the rubble he found a piece of something metal, twisted and blackened by fire. He didn't know what it was, but he picked it up and walked toward the mouth of the little 'cave' he'd found. He was just so tired.</p>
<p>Apollo poked his piece of scrap into the mouth of the hole in the sidewalk. Nothing happened. So he pushed in closer until the whole of the metal scrap was inserted into the cave. He moved it around. It scraped the back of the crevice—it was not very roomy in there. But it was empty, and Apollo was sure he could fit far enough inside to hide himself.</p>
<p>He threw the scrap aside and crawled inside. It was cool and dark but he had a clear view of the rubble-strewn street he'd just departed. Apollo sighed deeply. His fear kept him vigilant for longer than he'd hoped and he sat there long enough to watch the sun sink away in his periphery. Then he slept.</p>
<p>It was the moaning that startled him awake only a few hours later. The low, mindless call chilled him to the core and sent tremors of fear throughout his body. That sound meant death. Apollo gasped and shoved himself as far back into his shelter as he could. His heart was racing and his hands were starting to tingle and go numb.</p>
<p>In the weak light of the waning moon he saw the first staggering movement. A shadow broke out from amongst other shadows. It moved slowly, winding through the rubble. Apollo hugged himself against his shaking and the racking sobs that threatened to escape him. He had to stay quiet. He had to stay still.</p>
<p>Maybe it would move on past him.</p>
<p>He heard it sniff the air. Wind whistling through the rotted hole in its face. Apollo clamped his hands over his mouth. He was afraid to breathe.</p>
<p>Another shambling figure joined the first. This one let out a rattling moan. Like something dry was hanging in its throat. If it even had much of a throat left.</p>
<p>He'd heard that they didn't really communicate. They lacked the thought processes necessary for speech let alone socialization. So he couldn't understand why they always moved in groups. Eventually this group turned up seven individuals. They shuffled and sniffed in the vicinity of his hideout. He watched them, transfixed; and wondered if this would be the last thing he would see before he died.</p>
<p>Apollo started to calm down. There was nothing he could do. He'd cornered himself, and it was only a matter of time before they found him. He resigned himself to his fate, and somehow, that relaxed him even more. Apollo took his hands away from his face and stretched out as much as he could in that small space.</p>
<p>An eighth figure climbed up a particularly tall heap of rubble and stood still, framed in the moonlight. This one wasn't shambling like the others. Apollo's breath caught in his throat.</p>
<p>A strong breeze blew through the street, bringing with it the pungency of decay. The stranger was holding something that reflected the moonlight with a metallic glint.</p>
<p>"Hoi!" he shouted.</p>
<p>Apollo startled and banged his head on the low concrete ceiling of his shelter; that guy was insane!</p>
<p>The ghouls turned to face the newcomer. They began to moan in an eerie chorus. Apollo wanted to shut his eyes. He couldn't.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong> October 24, 2019<br/>
University Hills<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>"Miles!" Franziska screamed at him and started to run in his direction.</p>
<p>Lang grabbed her arm and pulled her back so hard she nearly fell into the rubble. She fell into Lang instead.</p>
<p>"Don't," he whispered harshly, "That might not be him."</p>
<p>Franziska struggled against his hold, "That's him! I'd know him anywhere—"</p>
<p>"It might not be him," Lang repeated and she fought him for a moment longer before realizing what he meant.</p>
<p>"Not Miles…" she said.</p>
<p>Lang released her and waved at Kay to stay beside her. Both Maggey and Kay moved toward her. Lang grimaced at them and started walking toward the lone figure.</p>
<p>He was standing with his back to them atop the crest of the hill overlooking the courthouse. Lang recognized that jacket, stained and ragged though it was—only Miles Edgeworth would insist on a jacket like that.</p>
<p>"Edgeworth?" Lang said.</p>
<p>He turned his head and Lang recognized his profile amidst his dirty and tangled hair.</p>
<p>"Tell me you haven't been looking for me," Edgeworth said. His voice was low and rasping—as if it had gone rusty with torpor.</p>
<p>"I wasn't," Lang said and he couldn't help the wide grin that split his face, "But if I hadn't come along, who knows what kind of trouble Franziska might have gotten into."</p>
<p>Edgeworth put his head down and turned around slowly. Lang's eyes widened when he saw what Edgeworth had in his hands.</p>
<p>"Is that a sword, Edgeworth?"</p>
<p>Edgeworth slowly eased his stance and brought the blade down by his side. He nodded. Lang grinned again.</p>
<p>"I think it's a replica," Edgeworth said, "I cannot seem to keep a proper edge on it. It's starting to rust as well."</p>
<p>He seemed incongruously calm, like they were discussing the weather during a chance meeting in the street. His speech and tone rang in glaring contrast to his disheveled appearance. He looked harried and wild, with his battered suit hanging from his too thin frame and his hair overgrown and hanging in his face, his jaw marred by the sparse growth of his beard.</p>
<p>"Come," Lang said, "I don't like being out here."</p>
<p>"I can't go with you," Edgeworth said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Out of the Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 04</h2>
  <h1>Out of the Blue</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Who was it with the sword?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He was a prosecutor for that district.  A guy named Miles Edgeworth—I was shocked. But then, Armageddon can have that effect on people. He broke up those ghouls and then brought me back to where he was holed up near the courthouse. There were two women and another guy with him, and a little girl. Apparently the other guy was studying to be a prosecutor—Edgeworth never really said anything about it, but that might explain how they met.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[How long did you stay with them?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>[He gestures at the compound around us]</em> Most of us are still here.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[You managed through the Zombie War? Alone in that small group?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Well, no. We hunkered down where we were and tried our best to get food and just keep living. I was only there for a few weeks when we ran into Lang and his people. They brought us to the University compound.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[It was a much larger group at the University, right?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yeah, they were better equipped, better fed, and there was a semblance of order and discipline. We could act like people and not be as fearful.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Did he stay at the compound with you?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He stayed for a little bit and then he snuck out—I don't know how he did it, because the place was locked down pretty tight—but he did. It did cause of a bit of a scandal. People got mad at Lang and Franziska, saying they helped him escape.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Do you know why he left? I mean, the first time?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>All he said was that he had someone 'important' that he had to find.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>December 2, 2019<br/>
Wright Anything Agency<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>Phoenix sat on the bed beside Trucy and tried not to let his anxious energy overwhelm his old courtroom rival. Edgeworth was liable to up and leave if he became uncomfortable.</p><p>"Daddy," Trucy asked looking at him with concern and no small amount of uncertainty about their guest, "Who is that man?"</p><p>"His name is Miles Edgeworth," Phoenix said with a small smile, "He's an old friend."</p><p>He felt odd about saying it. But out loud, 'friend' seemed like the right thing to say. Phoenix's smile spread when he realized that maybe he'd always felt that way. Somehow, Edgeworth had felt the need to find him and get him and Trucy out of the dire and lonely fate they were facing every day.</p><p>"Wright!"</p><p>"Hang on Trucy," Phoenix said, "I'm going to go see what he wants."</p><p>Trucy watched him walk out of the room with nervous worry in her large blue eyes.</p><p>Phoenix was shocked when he opened the bathroom door. Edgeworth had taken off his jacket and the ragged sweater he was wearing underneath it. The tee shirt he was wearing was dirty and threadbare and stained with—</p><p>"Is that your blood?"</p><p>Edgeworth shook his head solemnly, "Not all of it."</p><p>Phoenix could only stare at his old rival in silent shock. Edgeworth wouldn't step on a cockroach and here he stood in a bloodstained shirt, looking as if he'd fended off the zombie horde on his own.</p><p>"I don't mean to…" Edgeworth trailed off as if he were embarrassed to ask.</p><p>"I got a couple shirts I can spare," Phoenix said saving him the trouble.</p><p>Edgeworth turned his back toward Phoenix and pulled off the dirty tee shirt, Phoenix stared. He was rooted to the floor where he stood. Edgeworth looked as if he'd been starved. The ridge of his spine protruded from the base of his neck and down between his shoulder blades. Phoenix could count his ribs from his back.</p><p>Edgeworth was washing himself hurriedly with a cloth and a bucket and he startled in surprise to see Phoenix still standing there. Edgeworth frowned at him.</p><p>"Why are you watching me?"</p><p>"I wasn't—" Phoenix said, "I mean… I'm sorry, I'll go get you—what happened to you, Edgeworth?"</p><p>"The same thing that's happened to everyone. The Apocalypse..."</p><p>"I'll go get you some clothes," Phoenix said and left him alone.</p><p>"So how did you meet?" Trucy asked while they busied themselves wrapping bits of dryer lint in newspaper to make fire starters.</p><p>"We met when we were kids—about your age," Phoenix said, "He defended me in court back then."</p><p>"When you were kids?" Trucy said not bothering to disguise her disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah," Phoenix said and left it at that.</p><p>"Daddy, are we going to go with Mister Edgeworth?"</p><p>"It'll be better for all of us if we're with a bigger group."</p><p>"But I like living with you," Trucy said.</p><p>Phoenix felt tears suddenly well up in his eyes, startled by the subtle implications her words held, "Hey, we're going to stay together. Don't worry about that."</p><p>Edgeworth joined them in the room with layers of fresh clothing to hide his bones. He looked bulky even, save for his drawn face and his hands that seemed too sinewy. He had a bowl with him and a fork on a chain.</p><p>"I'm guessing you want something to eat?" Phoenix asked.</p><p>"If you can spare it," Edgeworth was studying Trucy with a sidelong stare, "I'm not here to impose."</p><p>"Well, you look like you need it more than we do," Phoenix got up and put a severely abused kettle on the small fire they had going.</p><p>"Wright," Edgeworth said, "Have you looked at yourself?"</p><p>Phoenix frowned and ignored the question.</p><p>"You and the girl will leave with me to go to the University," Edgeworth said.</p><p>"You can't just drop in out of nowhere and start giving orders," Phoenix said.</p><p>Edgeworth paused as if considering his next statement, "Will you come with me?"</p><p>"Ivy University is far away. How long do you expect me to keep my daughter out in the open where—where she can be…"</p><p>He couldn't finish the sentence and he looked up to find Edgeworth staring coldly at him. It was worse than the first time he met the guy in court.</p><p>"You can die here in a couple of months or you can take the risk and join the compound—and maybe have a real chance at surviving."</p><p>"Miles," Phoenix leaned toward his old rival, "I'm afraid for Trucy. If something happens to her—"</p><p>"She'll die here," Edgeworth said in a low, harsh whisper, "So will you. You can't sustain this for very much longer."</p><p>"I'll give you an answer after we eat," Phoenix got up and dug into his stash of instant noodles and a half-finished jar of peanut butter.</p><p>"Especially if that's all you have to eat," Edgeworth added, a little louder so that Trucy heard him.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
<em>[Phoenix Wright smiles at me as he reminisces.]</em></p><p>He came out of the blue, you know? I was very surprised. We were long-time friends, but not particularly close—not back then. So I never expected him to turn up at my front door, let alone rescue us from isolation and death.</p><p>I don't think Trucy and I were doing as well as we thought we were.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What do you mean he rescued you and your daughter?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I mean just that. He stayed with us for a day or two—it was two—and then he lead us to the University compound. If we hadn't made it to the compound when we did, I wouldn't be here today—and neither would Trucy.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What made you leave for Kurain in the middle of winter?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I couldn't leave Maya and Pearls out there. Edgeworth was the only one who didn't try to talk me out of it. I was surprised too, it seemed like he really wanted to go.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Why was that a surprise?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>You have no idea what Edgeworth was like before the Great Panic. But his altruism really started to shine after the world ended. I remember him saying something about not having any work to do.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[You thought he was more altruistic after the Great Panic?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Well, yeah... I don’t know how to explain it.  Or maybe this was a part of who he was, but it was hidden by his obsession with his work—I don’t know.  But he was different after the world ended.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong>December 15, 2019</strong><br/>
Ivy University Campus<br/>
Los Angeles, California</p>
</div><h6></h6><p>"There's just nothing left," Edgeworth said.</p><p>They were sitting apart from the group huddled around the fire taking their rations over a private conversation. Every time Phoenix brought up Kurain the others tried to change his mind or get him to wait until spring; everyone except Edgeworth.</p><p>"We're jurists, lawyers… But when this started, the end of the world, the Law died with it. There's nothing in this world for people like us."</p><p>"True, things are very different now—but that doesn't mean we can't contribute," Phoenix said and he poked at his share of withered and mushy canned green beans and it’s accompaniment of very pink canned meat.</p><p>"Contribute what? I'm not a survivalist. I can't shoot a gun. I'm not particularly strong. I'm more a burden to this group than help. I'd rather not stay and waste their resources."</p><p>"First of all, I think you did pretty good surviving out there. And you saved a lot of people," Phoenix tried to sound encouraging, "A lot of people are grateful. What about that kid, Justice? You saved Justice!"</p><p>Edgeworth didn't laugh.</p><p>"There is no justice anymore," he said solemnly, "the Law is dead. Now we have all the freedom we could ever want. And I am lost, Wright, there's nothing for me. When I found myself chased from my home and separated from my sister, it became my job to find her. Then, it was my job to find you."</p><p>"So you're saying you want to come with me?"</p><p>"I can cope if I have a purpose," Edgeworth said, "I don't see why my purpose shouldn't be trying to find Maya and… The younger one, what's her name?"</p><p>"Pearl, but I always called her Pearls."</p><p>"Pearl…" Edgeworth straightened up suddenly and looked directly at Phoenix, "How much longer do you need to prepare yourself?"</p><p>"I don't know," Phoenix said, "Another day at most. The hard part is going to be getting out of here."</p><p>"I'll take care of that," Edgeworth said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Medium Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 05</h2>
  <h1>Medium Valley</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[So did you leave right away?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It took us a little longer than we'd planned. Edgeworth was worried about food and I was worried about him. I started to think that everyone else might be right—it was entirely too cold that winter. Things like power plants and water boilers or even smog, just didn't exist any more. So this was record cold for Southern California. It was even snowing. Not a lot, but then, for here, any snow is a lot of snow.</p>
<p>
<em>
<strong>[How long did preparations actually take?]</strong>
</em>
</p>
<p>We ended up leaving right before Christmas. I don't think Edgeworth was ready to deal with Christmas on top of everything else and he was ready to go with or without me. So I followed along.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[How far is it from Ivy University to Kurain Village?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It's about two—two and a half hours by bus. Two by train. Edgeworth's estimate was about three weeks on foot.</p>
<p>Yeah, it was going to be a decent hike. We had to go over a mountain and head down into Medium Valley to get there and the city was still crawling with the walking dead. It seemed like an impossible task.</p>
<p>On top of all that, I wasn't sure if we could carry enough food to get us over the mountain, we weren't exactly in the best condition. We had to hike three weeks through zombie infested roads, climb most of the way up a mountain, and we had to carry all of that gear and food. And both of us were so skinny—I don't think I was that skinny even in high school. Edgeworth had bones sticking out where I didn't even know people had bones.</p>
<p>I was really worried about him.</p>
<p>I thought a hike like that might kill him. He was a rich guy, used to the good things—good food, good beds. The whole thing had really taken its toll on him—and the world had only ended a few months ago.</p>
<p>So, yeah… It was going to be a pretty good hike.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>December 22, 2019<br/>
Wright Anything Agency<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>Phoenix was bent under the weight of his pack. He could see Edgeworth lumbering up ahead of him beneath a pack that seemed too heavy for him. But he moved at a steady pace and did not slow down. So Phoenix could only try his best and keep up.</p>
<p>They'd been walking day and night in order to keep moving. They slept when they were tired, taking turns in whatever shelter they could find. The days ran into each other and Phoenix had no idea how long it had been since they left.</p>
<p>"Probably the Twenty-fourth," Edgeworth said.</p>
<p>They'd made it to a wide parkway that had mostly been deserted and had a rare chance to walk side-by-side. Edgeworth kept his eyes trained on the horizon.</p>
<p>"So tomorrow's Christmas," Phoenix ventured, knowing how his friend felt about Christmas.</p>
<p>Edgeworth made a noise that acknowledged Phoenix's question and also gave warning that the subject would be painful and they really ought to avoid the discussion all together.</p>
<p>Phoenix swallowed, they'd been together so much as of late, he didn't know what to talk about. But he didn't like being locked in his own head—not in the way that Edgeworth seemed to relish.</p>
<p>"I hope Trucy's doing okay with those folks…" Phoenix said after a while.</p>
<p>"They're good people, the Cykes, she will be safe."</p>
<p>"So how did you meet them?" Phoenix said, "The Cykes family?"</p>
<p>Edgeworth paused for a moment and looked at Phoenix directly, then he continued walking.</p>
<p>"It's best if we are quiet," Edgeworth said, "In case there are ghouls in the area."</p>
<p>At the mention of ghouls Phoenix went silent and fell a few steps behind where he could focus his attention on Edgeworth's feet and then his own feet. This was horrible. The only thing that kept him walking was the thought that Maya would be okay when he found her. Of course she was. She had to be.</p>
<p>"Wright," Edgeworth said pausing so abruptly Phoenix almost ran into him, "We should get off of the road for a spell."</p>
<p>Phoenix looked past Edgeworth to stare at the large semi-truck lying on its side in the road. It looked deserted. From his vantage he could see there were other cars stopped on the road behind it. Then he heard a moan and felt a shudder run down his spine.</p>
<p>"Edge—!"</p>
<p>Edgeworth grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off of the road, "Wright are you listening?"</p>
<p>Phoenix's breath was coming in quick short gasps and Edgeworth had to tug several times on his arm to get him to follow.</p>
<p>"Edgeworth, they're so close," Phoenix said.</p>
<p>"It's probably trapped in one of those cars—I've seen that happen. Come on, keep moving."</p>
<p>Phoenix put his free hand over his chest, he was still panting.</p>
<p>"Miles, I don't want to die," he said, his voice still raised in panic.</p>
<p>Edgeworth didn't reply, nor did he let go of Phoenix's arm.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[How long did it take to get out of the city?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>We got out of there before the New Year, it actually wasn't bad. We got through there so fast I thought Miles' estimate of three weeks of travel was kind of high.</p>
<p>Oh man, he got mad when I told him that. He said going up a mountain and then down into Medium Valley was what would take us a long time. That the hard part was just starting.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Did you encounter very many, Ghouls in the city?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>We saw tons of them. I… Yeah…</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What made you leave for Kurain in the middle of winter?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>We didn't want to wait too long. What if Maya and Pearl were in danger? I mean we lived in Southern California so it shouldn't matter that much right?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[But in the mountains around Medium Valley?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Yeah. It was cold. And it was difficult. We almost didn't… But we did. We were fine because we had each other. In the end that was important you know?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What was that?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>That bond. We'd been friends for a long time. But that solidified our bond in a way I can't explain.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>December 25, 2019<br/>
Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>"Just drop it!"</p>
<p>Phoenix was trying to run, trying to keep up but that pack banged around on his back and—!</p>
<p>"Just drop the bag!"</p>
<p>Edgeworth was peeking over the top of a ridge looking down on him. Phoenix could feel his arm quake from the exertion as he climbed up the embankment. Finally he slipped a free arm from the pack and almost lost his hold. He watched in dismay as his pack and the things he'd gotten used to tumbled into the ravine.</p>
<p>Edgeworth grabbed him as he ran past and pulled him into the cover of an old broken into Conex box. Phoenix dropped to a seated position and Edgeworth left him alone. In the darkness all they could hear was their own heavy breathing.</p>
<p>"Shh!" Edgeworth said, "Relax, hold your breath."</p>
<p>"I can't," Phoenix panted, "I'm—"</p>
<p>"Shh!"</p>
<p>Phoenix tried to quiet his breathing. Everything seemed oddly amplified inside the storage container. Edgeworth didn't move from where he stood, his face pointed at the night air in the narrow strip missing from the container.</p>
<p>"I think we're safe," Edgeworth said, "They've gone off in another direction."</p>
<p>Phoenix suddenly banged the side of the conex box and Edgeworth all but jumped on him.</p>
<p>"What are you—"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Phoenix said, "I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Phoenix trembled with leftover adrenaline and emotion and Edgeworth clapped a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"We can sleep here," Edgeworth said and he chuckled a little at Phoenix's over reaction, "We can salvage that stuff in the morning.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Phoenix said and he chuckled too.</p>
<p>Edgeworth laughed a little more and eventually Phoenix joined him.</p>
<p>"I dropped my bag," Phoenix said.</p>
<p>"You don't have to cry about it," Edgeworth said.</p>
<p>Edgeworth settled next to Phoenix on the floor still laughing.</p>
<p>"I think we're starting to lose it," Phoenix said.</p>
<p>"Starting to?" Edgeworth said.</p>
<p>They laughed some more.</p>
<p>The morning found them scrabbling down the side of the artificial embankment to retrieve Phoenix's pack from the night before. Edgeworth left his gear up near the conex box and slid down the cement slope and reached the bottom first.</p>
<p>"I…" Phoenix said, "How do I…?"</p>
<p>Edgeworth looked up at him from where he was standing at the bottom of the ravine.</p>
<p>"Wright," Edgeworth said, "Did you hurt yourself?"</p>
<p>"I don't…" Phoenix was embarrassed, "I think maybe…"</p>
<p>"Stay up there," Edgeworth said, "I can get this. I'm probably going to have to make two trips."</p>
<p>"Should I build a fire or something?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Edgeworth said his voice faded as he walked away to retrieve their gear.</p>
<p>Phoenix limped around the area they'd set near the conex box and started collecting bits of lint that seemed to be lying everywhere like some kind of fairytale snowstorm and balled the bits up in a bit of newspaper he found stashed in Edgeworth's bag.</p>
<p>The fire lit quickly but he had a harder time keeping a strong enough flame to actually allow for warmth and, if they were lucky, cooking.</p>
<p>Edgeworth returned quickly while Phoenix was still struggling with the fire.</p>
<p>"We're going to repack your bag when I get the rest—you have so much stuff that doesn't—"</p>
<p>"Don't just throw it away!" Phoenix said, "I mean, I want to see what you're throwing away."</p>
<p>Edgeworth shot him a worried look and helped him find tinder that would burn better in the fire. They worked quietly around the camp for a few minutes until the fire had taken enough to provide the heat they needed.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go get the rest of it," Edgeworth said looking down at Phoenix. Phoenix nodded wearily and went to sit beside the fire.</p>
<p>"Where are you hurt?"</p>
<p>"All over, Phoenix said.</p>
<p>Edgeworth muttered about Phoenix being whiny but he smirked at him and there was no change in the amount of urgency with which Edgeworth worked to examine Phoenix's injuries.</p>
<p>"Come on," Edgeworth said tugging at the sweater, "You're going to have to take this off."</p>
<p>"You've been waiting for this since you found me," Phoenix joked.</p>
<p>Edgeworth shook his head, "A wretched dirty thing like you?"</p>
<p>Phoenix sat still while Edgeworth poked and prodded, "Does this hurt?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Phoenix said.</p>
<p>"And this?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"How about—"</p>
<p>Phoenix let out a hiss of pain. He saw lights in the back of his eyes and tears spilled down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"You can move it though?" Edgeworth asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can walk."</p>
<p>"It might be broken… your hip, here in the back, like it was crushed."</p>
<p>"Oh geez…" Phoenix said.</p>
<p>"We're going to have to thin out what you're carrying," Edgeworth said.</p>
<p>"But what—?"</p>
<p>"We're almost there," Edgeworth said.</p>
<p>Phoenix could swear that he'd been saying that since their second day out.</p>
<p>"Do you think this is going to be a permanent injury?" Phoenix saked.</p>
<p>Edgeworth blinked, "I'm a lawyer, not a doctor. I'm going to get the rest of our stuff. We'll stay a day if it stays quiet and then one final hump."</p>
<p>Phoenix smiled at him, but Edgeworth had already turned to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: One Last Hump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Gratuitous Twinkie reference...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 06</h2>
  <h1>One Last Hump</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
<em><strong>[Did you know about their plans?]</strong></em></p>
<p>I thought I had an idea about it, because Edgeworth had implied that I should come along. He seemed to think that I might be an asset to the group.

Knowing what I know now, I think I would've joined them. But at the time... Well, I let my fears get the better of me. I was just a kid you know?

But I wished I'd have gone with them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Why didn't you?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Honestly? I didn't think they stood a snowball's chance in hell of getting there. Not over the winter. I mean, we all tried to get them to wait until Spring. But they seemed convinced that the Fey girls were in some kind of danger.</p>
<p>I mean afterward, when I heard what happened, I regretted staying here. I really feel like I could've helped. I could've been an asset to the mission.</p>
<p>
<em><strong>[Were they in danger?]</strong></em></p>
<p>Yeah, obviously. At that point, everyone—even those of us that managed to hole away in a group shelter—all of us were in danger. All of this was still new. I don't think we'd come up with an effective way to exterminate those ghouls yet either. So we were just kind of feeling around in the dark at that point. It was all we could do just to survive.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What about Phoenix?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You should probably ask Mister Wright about it. I wasn't there, after all.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>    <strong>December 29, 2019<br/>Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>Los Angeles, California</strong><br/>  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>"There's no reason to be upset," Edgeworth entered the Conex box and set down the bundle he was carrying.</p>
<p>Phoenix frowned, he hadn't realized he'd packed quite so much stuff. Edgeworth sat heavily beside him and sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I drop—"</p>
<p>"Stop. It's a moot point now. I've already brought back most of it. Everything else was just—unnecessary."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I packed—"</p>
<p>"I said stop apologizing," Edgeworth leaned back against the side of the conex box and stretched out his legs. He slid forward until he was all but lying down.</p>
<p>"I can't stay awake," Edgeworth stifled a yawn and sighed again.</p>
<p>"We need to eat first," Phoenix started to get up but Edgeworth put out an arm to hold him back.</p>
<p>"In a minute," Edgeworth glared at him, "I don't think you should be moving around."</p>
<p>Phoenix swallowed and then lay back slowly. He winced at the sharp pain that jabbed from his back and ran up his side. Tears of pain stung his eyes—mostly it was the pain, but also frustration.</p>
<p>Edgeworth had dozed off beside him and Phoenix tried to take comfort in the soft steady sounds of his breathing and the hush that fell over their hiding place. He was exhausted from running up and down that slope. It made Phoenix frown because he'd been resentful of how hard Edgeworth had been pushing him since they'd left the University Compound. Of course this must have hard on him too.</p>
<p>Phoenix stared at him sleeping, suddenly more upset about dropping his bag when faced with the toll it had taken on his friend. It was painful to see him that way, his face gaunt, dirty, and unshaved. Though he was probably no better off.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're probably not going to make it...</em>
</p>
<p>The thought hit him hard. It was all he could do to stifle a sob. It hadn't occurred to him before. He set out to rescue Maya, and there'd been no doubt that they'd get to Hazakurain and no doubt that they would arrive intact. Phoenix hugged himself while racking sobs rose through him. <em>This was so hopeless.</em></p>
<p>"Nick," Phoenix startled when Edgeworth put a hand on his arm, "Don't."</p>
<p>Phoenix started to laugh and his sobs grew more intense. He couldn't stop his tears. Edgeworth stood up and busied himself elsewhere in the confined space of the conex box. It was like a sprinkle of salt in his already bleeding wounds. Of all the people he could be out here with on this ridiculous suicidal scheme, he had to pick one that lacked the complete inability to empathize and comfort.</p>
<p>Phoenix did his best to rein in the tears; the emotion would do nothing to help. Still he felt better for the release. He ran his hand roughly over his eyes and then his cheeks. Edgeworth was probably over on the other side of the conex box judging him.</p>
<p>"Wright," Phoenix startled when Edgeworth sat next to him. He was holding a can of green beans out to him. Phoenix stared at him before taking it. Edgeworth refused to look him in the eye. He started to eat hungrily, letting the sound of the fork scraping the can fill the space.</p>
<p>"We're getting low," Edgeworth said solemnly, and Phoenix paused to look at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're not going to make it...</em>
</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong><br/>May 8, 2052<br/>Stand Up! SoCal<br/>Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Why didn't you go with them?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Are you accusing me of cowardice? Because I wasn't afraid, if that's what you're implying. But I'm also not stupid, and I wasn't going to walk a hundred miles through throngs of the walking dead to rescue a girl I'd never met. That's just crazy.</p>
<p>I mean, I admire Phoenix Wright—really, I do. He's got a reckless, noble, streak a mile wide, but I like him. But back then, I didn't know him too well—for one. And second, I didn't know Maya Fey from a pebble in the dirt.</p>
<p>There was a lot to do at the compound anyway. We were trying to stockpile food and water and medicine because no one had any idea when we'd be rescued. People kept pouring in and we went through terrible fluctuations of supply.</p>
<p>Just because they called our hideout a 'safe haven' didn't mean that life was easy or normal in that compound. I mean, it ended up being record cold that winter. People—<em>children</em> were getting sick. We had food enough to eat something everyday, but that didn't mean it was adequate. Thing is, you can eat a ton, but if you're not getting a good balance, you can still suffer from malnutrition. That's what we were dealing with.</p>
<p>That was our daily life. The last thing I needed was to go traipsing around with those idiots.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Were you expecting them to come back?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Truthfully? Not at all. When they left, I considered them dead that day. The odds were completely against them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[That being the case, how did the people close to them react?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I'll admit. There was a period of mourning. I mean, like I said, no one expected them to come back. So it was pretty rough for a while at first.</p>
<p>Take Franziska, for example, she was livid for the first few days. Then she was sad. She became inconsolable for a while. Then she just went cold. She wouldn't talk to anyone unless she had no other recourse. When she did interact she was so mean folks started avoiding her.</p>
<p>I think most everyone else that knew them were understanding. Especially friends of Phoenix Wright. They seemed to believe in him right off the bat. He had a lot of supporters in that group.</p>
<p>It made me a little jealous sometimes.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>January 2, 2020<br/>
Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>"I dreamed about Twinkies last night," Phoenix said as they hobbled along the gravel trail.</p>
<p>Edgeworth glanced at him, "What's a Twinkie?"</p>
<p>"Aw man," Phoenix hitched his pack as he limped along, "You've never had a Twinkie? Now that the world is ended, you'll probably never get the chance."</p>
<p>Edgeworth paused to let Phoenix rest, "Yes, but what is it?"</p>
<p>"It's only the most wonderful thing in the world!" Phoenix laughed.</p>
<p>Edgeworth shot him a sidelong look before turning to stare out at the horizon. A slow, small smile spread over Edgeworth's face, "Do you see that?"</p>
<p>Phoenix craned his neck, "Where?"</p>
<p>In the distance, crowded by evergreens and a mist of fog, the pagoda roof of Hazakurain temple. Phoenix felt his breath catch in his throat.</p>
<p>"Oh my God," he said.</p>
<p>Edgeworth chuckled beside him, "It won't be long now."</p>
<p>"I don't believe it," Phoenix choked out, overwhelmed by just how close they were to their goal.</p>
<p>"We could be there tomorrow—maybe," Edgeworth said.</p>
<p>"What are we waiting for?" Phoenix hefted his bag and continued down the trail still limping slightly from his injury. He felt Edgeworth's presence as his companion fell into step beside him.</p>
<p>The weak winter sun provided little respite from the cold and they certainly could've done with heavier coats. But in spite of the last several weeks of hard marching and short rations, Phoenix felt giddy. There was a bounce in his step that even the pain from his injured hip couldn't kill. Beside him Edgeworth was still a solemn presence, but Phoenix could've sworn he was excited too.</p>
<p>That afternoon they stopped, exhausted, in a small copse of deciduous trees. The sunlight was already low and golden in the fading winter sky. Phoenix lay in the dirt on his stomach, hoping to bring relief to his still painful hip. Edgeworth was crouched beside his pack digging through the contents. When he found the poor abused pot he'd been looking for, he stood and nodded at Phoenix.</p>
<p>"I'll go get water," he said.</p>
<p>Phoenix nodded and occupied himself with thoughts of meeting Maya and Pearls—<em>God I hope they’re there.</em> Maya would probably jump on him—which might just kill him in his current state. He chuckled to himself. He'd rather die from Maya jumping on him than—he gasped as the low moan echoed through the mountains.</p>
<p>He felt a shudder race up his spine, and despite the pain in his hip, Phoenix got to his feet. Edgeworth had gone to find water. Phoenix hesitated in his panic not sure what to do.</p>
<p>Another moan sounded through the trees, answering the first. It sounded so close! Phoenix could feel his legs trembling where he stood.</p>
<p>
  <em>Miles! Where are you?!</em>
</p>
<p>Phoenix nearly fell over when Edgeworth burst through the trees. He didn't have the pot with him.</p>
<p>"We have to get out of here," Edgeworth grabbed his arm and tugged him along away from the stream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: Ambushed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNINGS Apply...</p>
<p>Major Character Death... Graphic Violence...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 07</h2>
  <h1>Ambushed</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
<em><strong>[Then what happened?]</strong></em></p>
<p>There were zombies in those woods. So we ran. It was probably the scariest thing I'd ever experienced—up to that point. Edgeworth was scared too. We weren't sure what was going to happen to us.</p>
<p>But the whole point of it was to find Maya and Pearls—and whomever else we could save from the Temple. If I'd known beforehand what we were about to encounter, I think I might have left much sooner—or maybe I'd never have gone at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What happened to Edgeworth?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Oh, he's... You mean when we were at Hazakurain? Yeah, he was fine. I was the one with the injury and I felt bad that he had to drag me along. But he would never leave me behind either.</p>
<p>That's just the kind of guy Miles...was...</p>
<p>Still, I couldn't have done it without him. I don't know why he took such a personal interest in saving Maya—I guess he cared about her too, you know?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[So you were ambushed at the temple?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, the place was crawling with Zack. I think everyday, those last few days, I thought we were going to die. Between all of the running around, and Zack coming out of the woods, and stumbling in the dark—it was scary. We really were in dire condition too.</p>
<p>A couple of years ago, Maya and I took the kids out there and I remember thinking that hike would be too much for us, but it was so surprisingly easy. Because, unlike that time, back then, we weren't starving or being chased by zombies, or you know...</p>
<p>Everything seemed to go the worst way possible. It was frightening.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>January 3, 2020<br/>
Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>Phoenix kept his eyes fixed on Edgeworth's shoulders as they ran. Every step shot another stab of pain from his hip up through his back. But he wasn't thinking about the pain. He just didn't want to die.</p>
<p>The sun was starting to set and the afternoon light cast them in a yellow glow. Light flashed through the tree branches as they ran lending an incongruous cheeriness to their ordeal. Phoenix's throat felt dry and sticky and the sound of his exertion and fear filled his ears.</p>
<p>Another moan sounded behind them. Phoenix couldn't help it and he turned to look behind, to see if they were being pursued. He ran smack into Edgeworth and they both fell into the loam and sandy dirt.</p>
<p>Edgeworth was panting and gasping under him.</p>
<p>"Edgeworth, are you all right?"</p>
<p>More breathlessness and panting.</p>
<p>"Miles!"</p>
<p>"Stop shouting!" Edgeworth hissed. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees still trying to slow his breathing.</p>
<p>Phoenix rolled over so that he was sitting upright with his hands placed out to his sides for balance.</p>
<p>"Do you think we lost them?"</p>
<p>Edgeworth didn't reply, but stayed where he was trying to catch his—</p>
<p>"Miles?"</p>
<p>—but no. He was sobbing into the dirt. Phoenix turned to look at him and nearly cried out in pain.</p>
<p>"I can't believe... I'm so stupid..." Edgeworth said into the dirt.</p>
<p>"Miles, what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Edgeworth shook his head at the dirt, "They can't chase us."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"They can't chase us. They don't run."</p>
<p>Phoenix stared at him bewildered, "Um, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I-I panicked. I was so scared," Edgeworth was still staring at the ground refusing to show his face.</p>
<p>"I was scared too," Phoenix tried to stand and hissed from the pain, he could feel tears stinging his eyes.</p>
<p>"But don't you see?" Edgeworth finally turned to look at Phoenix, "We left everything behind! Now we're here, mere days away from our destination and I've doomed us."</p>
<p>"We could go ba—"</p>
<p>"The place is probably swarming with those... things..."</p>
<p>"So we'll press forward," Phoenix pushed himself up, wincing in pain, "We're so close now."</p>
<p>"We're going to die here," Edgeworth's voice was barely audible.</p>
<p>"Stop it," Phoenix glared at him, "Now stand up! I can't help you, so you'll just have to stand up, dust yourself off and keep going!"</p>
<p>Edgeworth hesitated but eventually stood up. He looked down at Phoenix who was starting to tremble from the pain of his injured hip.</p>
<p>"Good," Phoenix smiled bravely, "Now you can help me up."</p>
<p>Edgeworth stumbled over to Phoenix and clasped him around his chest under his arms and pulled him to a standing position. Phoenix couldn't help the grunt of pain.</p>
<p>"Is it worse? It seems like it's getting worse," Edgeworth looked at him, concern writ visibly on his face.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Phoenix waved him away.</p>
<p>They walked silently toward the temple. The going was slow, but their recent ordeal had them trembling and giddy from the adrenaline. Neither of them spoke.</p>
<p>As darkness fell the both of them were acutely aware of how dire their situation was. Kindling, food, whatever extra blankets they still had—all of it had been abandoned in their mad dash.</p>
<p>Phoenix sat with his back propped against a tree, letting wave after wave of red throbbing pain flow over him. He could hear Edgeworth moving around in the darkness near him. He was exhausted, but between the pain and their recent scare, he couldn't sleep.</p>
<p>Edgeworth eventually settled next to him in the loam under the tree. He pressed himself right up against Phoenix and Phoenix turned to him in surprise.</p>
<p>"Wow, you're feeling chummy—"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Wright," Edgeworth had his arms crossed over his chest, "It's freezing!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Phoenix put his head down and leaned against Edgeworth, "But your boney ass isn't going to keep me warm."</p>
<p>"Touché," Edgeworth let out a short snort of laughter. Phoenix closed his eyes and, eventually, fell asleep.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>
<em><strong>[Did he ever talk to you about their rescue mission to Hazakurain Temple?]</strong></em></p>
<p>Not really. From what I've heard Phoenix Wright tell, it was a pretty frightening experience. Miles wasn't one to dwell on things like that. He'd had quite enough of dark memories, I think, so he never felt the need to bring it up.</p>
<p>He related an anecdote once, though, from that experience. He told me that zombies don't run. They don't have the mental facilities left for that kind of coordination. He said, never panic, just keep moving—and they won't catch you. Because they don't run.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Did you encounter many more Zombies later on?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Not really. A lot of the scary stories and encounters came later—during the war. But we had several months—years really—of calm, while here in the University Compound. There were hard times—as far as gathering food and medicine and that sort of thing. But for those months, life was simple and good.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[How long were they gone?]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Too long. We didn't see them again until summer time. I'm not going to lie, there was a lot of talk in the compound about them not coming back ever. I mourned them. My little brother, and even, Phoenix Wright.</p><h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>January 4, 2020<br/>
Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6>
<p>"Come on," Phoenix startled awake in the darkness to the sound of Edgeworth's rasping whisper and the sharp stab of pain shooting up from his injured hip, "Wright!"</p>
<p>"I'm up!" Phoenix shot back and tried to get his bearings but was suddenly lifted to a standing position. After steadying him, Edgeworth fell against the tree and Phoenix reached out to him, only to be stopped by the painful throbbing of his hip.</p>
<p>"They're nearby—I don't know if it's the same ones, but there's at least two nearby," Edgeworth spoke in an undertone, his voice breathy and weak in his panic, "We have to run."</p>
<p>"It's so dark," Phoenix looked devastated, "How are we going to know—"</p>
<p>"We just have to go," Edgeworth's voice was grave, "It's not long until morning. We can correct as needed then."</p>
<p>Phoenix nodded, only realizing after Edgeworth had turned away that the gesture was probably lost to the darkness. Edgeworth grabbed him by his shirtfront and tugged him along, "We need to stay together."</p>
<p>It felt strange, but Edgeworth took his hand then and pulled him along briskly through the black labyrinth of the forest. They stumbled through the underbrush, Phoenix was being dragged along by Edgeworth, he was in so much pain—there was no way he was going to run. Edgeworth moved along quickly but he seemed to understand Phoenix's predicament; for while he walked quickly and steadily, he didn't run.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Phoenix muttered between panting breaths, "I can't—just leave me..."</p>
<p>Edgeworth didn't reply, but his grip on Phoenix's hand tightened.</p>
<p>In the distance he heard the moans and he stopped in his tracks; ignoring Edgeworth's tugging.</p>
<p>"Don't," Edgeworth snapped, "Keep moving!"</p>
<p>The trees thinned as the sky lightened. The gray light was a welcome reprieve from the darkness and Phoenix felt his confidence rising in spite of the pain. Edgeworth stopped so suddenly he fell into a sitting position on the ground, dragging Phoenix with him.</p>
<p>"OW! What—!"</p>
<p>"Shhh!" Edgeworth pointed in front of where they were sitting. Only then did he realize they were perched precariously close to the edge of a cliff. Phoenix felt his heart in his throat as he stared out at the fog hanging over the pines in the valley below.</p>
<p>Edgeworth let go of his hand and hugged himself, "I—I'm sorry... I almost—"</p>
<p>"But you didn't," Phoenix said, "Come on help me up."</p>
<p>Edgeworth got to his feet and bent down to help Phoenix stand. Edgeworth was still facing the edge of the cliff, his arms around Phoenix's chest pulling him to his feet. Phoenix was looking over his shoulder at the tree line, he gasped.</p>
<p>"Miles," he whimpered in a barely audible whisper, "Miles, oh God."</p>
<p>A pale figure moved away from the tree line stumbling into the clearing. Its movements were choppy and unnatural. It walked with its head down at an unnatural angle and its hair hanging in its face, a low moan issuing from its open maw.</p>
<p>He felt Edgeworth tense up and suddenly Edgeworth let him go and Phoenix fell. He cried out from the jolt of pain that shot through his body when he hit the ground. Despite the pain, Phoenix managed to turn himself so that he could watch the ghoul's approach.</p>
<p>"Miles! What are you—?!"</p>
<p>Edgeworth ran directly toward the figure stooping to pick up a branch from the ground and he swung it as he neared the monster, hitting it directly across the face. Phoenix stared helplessly as the branch connected with the zombie's face and snapped with a brittle crack. The zombie paused slightly but didn't seem phased. Edgeworth was already moving away, stumbling backward looking furtively for another weapon.</p>
<p>"Miles!" Phoenix shouted and the zombie paused and turned toward him.</p>
<p>It was just enough distraction for Edgeworth to find a stone. He ran up behind the monster and brained it with the fist-sized rock. The ghoul paused and then turned to face him. Phoenix covered his face with his hands, afraid to watch but unable to look away.</p>
<p>He heard Edgeworth grunt with exertion and peeked through his fingers. Edgeworth was straddling the zombie's chest, pounding its face with the stone. He looked slightly insane in his frenzy.</p>
<p>"Miles!" Phoenix managed to push past the pain and stumbled to his feet. He staggered toward his friend. He only made it about halfway before he stumbled back to the ground.</p>
<p>Miles dropped the stone and scrambled away from the monster, scrabbling backward toward Phoenix on his hands and feet. He was panting hard and visibly trembling.</p>
<p>"Miles," Phoenix read out toward him but came up just short.</p>
<p>"That—that," Edgeworth was gasping for air, "That was Sister Bikini..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: The End of the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 08</h2>
  <h1>The End of the Road</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Did they involve you in their planning?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em>[She crosses her arms and glares at me. I can see her hands tighten on the coils of her whip. It's... It's pretty scary...]</em>
</p><p>Miles Edgeworth knew that if I knew what he was up to, I wouldn't have let him go. As such he never mentioned to me that he was leaving and when I found out it was already too late.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Lang said you tried to raise a party to go after them?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Tried? I did raise a party. But we were held back because of the storms. Ultimately, he convinced me that it was probably too late.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[You thought they'd died out there?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yes. They were gone for several months. It was cold that winter—very cold. It wasn't hard to believe that they'd failed.</p><p>You know, not many people believed in my little brother. He's soft, they said. He's a lawyer. He does very well in courtrooms and offices. But he'd never survive in the wilderness. That's what they told me.</p><p>But I'll tell you what I told them. Nobody knows Miles Edgeworth like I know Miles Edgeworth.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What about Phoenix?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Phoenix Wright? There is also much more to Phoenix Wright than one might assume just from the way that he looks. I don't think that man is afraid of anything...</p><p>
  <em>[She smiles suddenly.]</em>
</p><p>Foolish fool...</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>January 4, 2020<br/>
Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>He managed to sit up and hugged himself against the pain and the sobs building in his chest. <em>It couldn't be. That meant...</em></p><p>"Oh, Maya..." he let her name drop from trembling lips, still not feeling the full gravity of it; scared to think about it.</p><p>Edgeworth lay flat on the ground beside him, arms and legs splayed out and finally quiet after his fight with the ghoul. Phoenix glanced at him more closely, relieved that his eyes were open and looking around. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he leaned forward to stare at the battered corpse lying still in the grass nearby.</p><p>He swallowed. It didn't look like her—<em>Edgeworth could be wrong</em>. The figure was thin and shriveled, but then, depending how long she'd been turned—<em>no</em>. He didn't want to think about it. But his treacherous eyes studied the gruesome remains. The robes were dirty and torn but they were definitely—<em>oh God</em>.</p><p>Phoenix covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold in the sobs. His shoulders quaked with the force of them. He was dehydrated, so he didn't have much as far as tears, but he sobbed and he shook. The truth was just too horrible.</p><p>"Wright," Edgeworth hadn't moved from where he lay, but that was his voice.</p><p>Phoenix was too overcome to reply.</p><p>Edgeworth turned his head to look at him, "We should get going. It'll be warm while the sun is up—if we push, we might make it to the temple by this evening."</p><p>Phoenix shook his head and buried his face in his hands, "We can't... It's too late..."</p><p>"You don't know that," Edgeworth sat up and glared at him, "Don't waste your tears, Wright."</p><p>"Miles, what if—?"</p><p>"Stop," Edgeworth stood slowly and paused to get his bearings. He stepped toward Phoenix and reached down to help him up. Edgeworth almost fell trying to help Phoenix stand. Phoenix thought he could feel a subtle tremor in Edgeworth's arms. He hoped it was just his imagination.</p><p>By the time they started walking again, the sun had climbed above the horizon and was just starting to peek over the mountains. The trees, the grass, and Edgeworth's disheveled hair were engilded by the morning light and it lent a golden cheeriness to their surroundings that might've been beautiful to behold had their situation not been so dire.</p><p>The day was well along, and the sun almost at its zenith when Miles led them away from the path toward the river. Here it was dark and shady and the water was a welcome respite from the long trek. The ground near the riverbank was rougher and uneven and Phoenix found it inflamed his injuries more than anything.</p><p><em>This seemed so hopeless anymore.</em> If they stopped to rest—which it seemed Miles had every intention of doing—Phoenix didn't think he'd be able to get up again. He hesitated, watching Miles drop heavily against a tree and relayed his misgivings.</p><p>"Don't think like that," Miles scolded him wearily and then leaned his head back against the tree, "It doesn't help anything to fill your thoughts with negativity. We're close now. We'll make it there."</p><p>"I don't even know if Maya—"</p><p>"Just stop, Wright," Miles picked up his head to glare directly at him, "She's tough. I'm sure she's much better off than even we are."</p><p>"That's not really saying much," Phoenix frowned at him.</p><p>,p&gt;"You should sit and try to rest," Miles' voice was already fading in his weariness, "We'll get there... tonight..."</p><p>Phoenix watched him for several moments more before moving in close to him and, using the tree for balance, lowered himself awkwardly to a crouch. The pain brought fresh tears to his eyes and he hissed through his teeth in exertion. Edgeworth was fast asleep and didn't even stir.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What made you feel that way?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>You have to remember—things had reached a very low point. My hip still bothers me to this day, and it was this horrible throbbing new injury then. Out in the mountains you don't see too many people, so to find ourselves in the midst of those ghouls... It's disheartening to say the least.</p><p>
  <em>[You recognized those zombies? Were they people you knew before—?]</em>
</p><p>Yeah...</p><p><em>[He stops talking and crosses his arms, and I worry that I've crossed a line I shouldn't have. He frowns in contemplation and reaches up to brush back a few stray hairs that have fallen over his forehead.]</em> 
</p><p>I really don't know what to say.</p><p>I guess it was bound to happen... Right?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[I'm sorry, Mister Wright.]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Next question...?</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>January 4, 2020<br/>
Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>Phoenix awoke to the cool stillness of the forest and the soft tinkling of the stream nearby. He was famished—painfully so—and hugged himself against the gnawing hunger, only to excite the pain from his injury. He felt like crying.</p><p>"Sometimes, when I wake up, I'm expecting to find my bed and my apartment," he turned to look at Edgeworth, but Edgeworth was gone.</p><p>Phoenix turned and swept the area for some sign of him. Already, panic was rising in his throat. Had Edgeworth abandoned him? <em>What if he...</em></p><p><em>No, not him...</em> Phoenix took a deep breath to steady himself and then, using the tree for support, he forced himself to stand. He couldn't stop the grunt of pain that escaped from his lips, but he'd managed to stand.</p><p>If he could stand, he could walk. If he could walk, he'd get to Maya and Pearl—with or without Edgeworth. <em>God... I really hope he's all right.</em></p><p>Phoenix studied the trees around him, eventually finding one that suited his purpose. Slowly he inched away from the tree he'd been hovering near and then reached out to the tree he'd chosen. He let himself topple toward it and then managed to shuffle up to it. He looked at the spot he'd just left. It was maybe four or five feet away.</p><p>
  <em>This was going to take forever.</em>
</p><p>"Wright?"</p><p>Phoenix felt his heart leap—though whether in relief or dread, it was hard to discern just yet. He turned to see Edgeworth walking toward him with some leaves and sticks.</p><p>"Miles? Are you?"</p><p>"Am I what? A zombie? Obviously not if I'm talking to you."</p><p>"I was going to ask if you were okay... Where'd you go? Do you know how scary it was to wake up and find you gone? What if—"</p><p>"Just save your energy, Wright," Edgeworth's look suddenly turned quizzical, "What are you doing?"</p><p>Phoenix frowned, "I was going to get Maya and Pearls."</p><p>Edgeworth shook his head and sighed then he set his bundle on the ground, "Come here, I found something to eat."</p><p>Phoenix stared at him but remained rooted to the spot, holding onto the tree for dear life. Edgeworth was busying himself with building a fire and at least a minute or two passed before he looked up to see why Phoenix hadn't moved.</p><p>"Are you stuck?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so," Phoenix was shocked to hear the tremor in his own voice, "I can't—I can't walk... There's no way, I can make it to the temple by tonight."</p><p>Edgeworth stood and faced him, "What?"</p><p>Phoenix swallowed, "Maybe you should go without me—I'll wait here and—"</p><p>"No," Edgeworth said with an alarming finality. He walked toward Phoenix and pulled him away from the tree, "Come on, I know it hurts. But you're probably just a little stiff—"</p><p>Phoenix fell and dragged Edgeworth to the ground with him.</p><p>"Ow," Phoenix uttered.</p><p>"Sorry," Edgeworth pushed himself up and peered at Phoenix, "Are you okay? I think I may have overestimated my strength."</p><p>Phoenix laughed into the dirt, "Okay, yeah."</p><p>"Don't make fun of me," Edgeworth glared at him and then stood slowly, dusting himself off with his hands. He swayed a little and that made Phoenix choke back a sudden rise in panic.</p><p>"Hey are you...? You're not sick are you?" Phoenix propped himself up on his elbows to look up at him.</p><p>"I'm fine," Edgeworth muttered and raised a hand to push his hair out of his face, "All things considered, I'm quite well."</p><p>Phoenix managed to roll onto his stomach and frowned as he watched Edgeworth return his attention to building a fire.</p><p>"I still think we'll be able to reach the temple tonight," Edgeworth said and then leaned in to blow into the smoldering bundle of kindling he was using to light the sad pile of twigs.</p><p>"What if we can't?"</p><p>Edgeworth backed away from the fire as it flared to life, he was staring daggers at Phoenix, and leaned against the nearest tree.</p><p>"I'm not very good at it, but I managed to catch a few fish," His obvious refusal to acknowledge Phoenix's last statement was not very subtle, "We should rest while the sun is still warm and the light will hide our fire. Walking will keep us warm overnight—we'll be there well before sunrise."</p><p>"That's not the point," Phoenix grimaced as he pushed himself up and managed to crawl toward the fire on all fours, "If they got Sister Bikini—"</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>"You have to realize that it's a possibility... What if we made it all the way here and they're already—"</p><p>"You know that was the first thought I had when you said you wanted to do this. I can't... I need you to keep focused—that's who you are. You NEVER give up... I've seen you take on the most hopeless—"</p><p>"Yeah well this isn't a trial—this is real life!"</p><p>"Phoenix please just—"</p><p>"I failed at being an attorney... Just like I failed at this..."</p><p>"We're still alive—"</p><p>"Barely..."</p><p>"Don't exaggerate."</p><p>"How is that an exaggeration? Look at me! I can't even—"</p><p>"Please just stop!" Phoenix gasped audibly at the rise in Miles' voice and then frowned guiltily as he looked away.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Phoenix stared at his hands, unwilling to meet his friend's weary eyes—especially the way they looked now—dark and over-large in his too-thin face.</p><p>Miles didn't say anything, nor did he move from where he was sitting, staring grim and disapprovingly at the fire.</p><p>"I'm sorry I dragged you out here to d—"</p><p>"What's gotten into you?" Miles crossed his arms and met his eye, "I'm here because I want to be. Because I believe in you the way you've always believed in everything. Don't give up now—not when we're this close. It isn't like you... That's not the Phoenix Wright that I know..."</p><p>Phoenix swallowed and turned to stare into the little fire, "Miles, what if they're—"</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Miles pushed away from the tree and staggered wearily to his feet, "We'll be there tonight so it's a moot point. We can't exactly turn around and go back now."</p><p>Phoenix covered his face in his hands and suddenly felt the urge to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Hazakurain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Major Character Death...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 09</h2>
  <h1>Hazakurain</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[My God... That's horrifying... What did you do?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>What could we do? I wasn't going to abandon him—not after we'd come so far... We just had to wait it out, you know? We couldn't risk turning and setting new monsters in the temple. I mean we thought Maya and Pearls were still in there.</p><p>But we had no choice but to wait it out. Miles wanted to... He was willing to try something more drastic... But I didn't think that was really necessary... Not right then...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[You mean he wanted to...?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Shhh! Come on, there are kids running around here. I don't want to get too deep into all of that.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[I'm sorry, Mister Wright. How did you two manage to get through it?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I don't know. I mean, we took it minute-by-minute—day-by-day... It was hard to think in the long term. Everything was so uncertain. I think ultimately, that was one of the huge takeaways of this whole ordeal—learning how to think differently.</p><p>You learn to appreciate your friends and the people around you in a way that wasn't really possible in the old world. In the old world, death wasn't looming on every corner. You didn't see the people you love taken by this... disease.</p><p>That's something that I like—I mean, I didn't like having to go through all of that. But the way it brought us all closer together. It's nice.</p><p>
<em><strong>[But what happened in the temple? Were Maya and Pearls in the temple?]</strong></em></p><p>I'm getting to that.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>January 4, 2020<br/>
Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>The darkness was thick and confining as they hobbled along. The trees stood black against the inky night with only the slightest tinge of moonlight tracing the edges of the forest in the night. Of course Phoenix was having second thoughts about moving at night—he was relieved that he could at least blame this on Edgeworth.</p><p>Phoenix winced against the pain that shot up his back and now down his leg as he stomped along clutching the back of Edgeworth's coat. He hadn't noticed the change in pace until it was almost too much to bear.</p><p>"Hey, slow down!"</p><p>"Stay with me, Wright," Edgeworth didn't even pause, "We're being followed."</p><p>"You're being paranoid—there's nothing—!"</p><p>A low moan interrupted his speech, issuing some distance behind them. Phoenix felt his heart leap into his throat and he grit his teeth as he picked up his own pace. He could hear Edgeworth's ragged breathing in the darkness ahead of him. There really wasn't much else at that moment that could make their situation worse... <em>Unless</em>...</p><p>"Dammit!" Phoenix spat aloud as thunder rumbled overhead.</p><p>"Don't stop now," Edgeworth replied without pause, dragging Phoenix over a rise in the landscape.</p><p>The trees were starting to thin as they crested the hill and Phoenix could see vague traces of moonlight through the cloud cover. But mostly the sky was dark and there was a hush of anticipation that seemed to fill the air around them. The smell of the coming rain mingled with something more sinister.</p><p>Whatever was following behind them moaned again. Phoenix cursed aloud and barely noticed Edgeworth muttering under his breath. <em>Was it a curse too? A wish? A prayer?</em></p><p>Up ahead in the empty blackness an answering moan echoed back through the trees. Phoenix could feel his hand shaking where it was balled into a fist clenching at the cloth of Edgeworth's ragged coat. He stopped still so suddenly he nearly pulled Edgeworth backward.</p><p>"Don't worry," Edgeworth said though his voiced belied a tremor of panic, "We're almost there. I can see the roof of the temple in front of us."</p><p>"Damn!"</p><p>"What? Keep moving!"</p><p>The slope they were following dropped steeply in front of them and Phoenix let out a sharp exclamation when Edgeworth fell and he lost his hold on his coat. He could hear Edgeworth crashing through leaves and bushes in front of him, but they were separated now. Then it started to rain.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Phoenix shouted at the darkness before he too lost his footing and tumbled down the embankment into God-knows-where in the dark.</p><p>After that it happened too fast to comprehend. He tumbled and slipped. He could hear water trickling. There were leaves and sticks and sandy loam clinging to his hands. His clothes seemed to wrap awkwardly against him in thick, restraining twists and folds.</p><p>He was alone. He was in pain. He was freezing cold.</p><p>"Miles!"</p><p>His jacket caught on something—<em>an exposed tree root maybe...?</em>—and Phoenix found he'd stopped sliding. But his legs dangled over empty space. <em>Was it a cliff? A canyon?</em></p><p>"Miles!"</p><p>If this was a cliff then Miles was already—!</p><p>"Wright!"</p><p>The relief that flooded through him just then was enough to warm him—<em>almost</em>. But he was probably smiling. Smiling in the dark in spite of the mud and the rain and the zombies.</p><p>"Polo!" Phoenix shouted.</p><p>"Marco!"</p><p>"Polo!"</p><p>Hands grabbed at his legs and tugged him downward into the emptiness, "Wright, it's me. There's an embankment cut against the road. Just let go and let yourself fall into the road."</p><p>"Okay," Phoenix opened his hands and pushed but he didn't move, "I'm caught. I can't—!"</p><p>Phoenix shouted in pain as Edgeworth pulled at him. But Edgeworth never let up and eventually whatever he was caught on gave and his freedom followed in the wake of a loud rending tear and he fell into the road.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Edgeworth was standing over him, his voice muffled by the rain and his own breathlessness. Phoenix was missing half of his jacket now and one sleeve—not that it was doing anything to keep the rain off of him anyway.</p><p>"This road..." Phoenix said and he shook off the torn jacket and slowly stood.</p><p>He could see the bridge up ahead and to the right—the canyon below was a black shape in the night—but he could hear the river below mingling in the din of the rain.</p><p>Edgeworth started walking tugging Phoenix along by his arm, "This rain... At least... It'll slow them down..."</p><p>Phoenix swallowed, he didn't like the weary labored breathing that broke up Edgeworth's speech, "It's slowing us down too."</p><p>"We're... We're almost there..."</p><p>They continued in steady silence for several minutes—all sound was drowned out by the pouring rain. Phoenix hugged himself against the biting cold; he was shivering violently. Time seemed to have paused for them as they walked and every inch of the trail looked the same as if they were standing still.</p><p>Then it loomed against the slate sky—the deep black silhouette of Hazakurain Temple—and Phoenix exhaled in relief.</p><p>His relief was short lived though, for in the black of the forest, something was crashing through the underbrush on the slope they'd just escaped. It had to be close, because not even the thundering rain could drown it out.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Those storms were record breaking. They've been mentioned in several texts and reports, as well.]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yeah, of course... Do you think I'm making this up?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[No, Mister Wright... Just how many zombies were at the temple when you got there?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Really, we only had to deal with the one... But there was no telling just how many were in the woods that night. You could hear them in the trees. It might have been five or fifty of them—we didn't stop to find out.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[So when you got to the temple you were safe? It was all over?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Eh... It wasn't so simple. That was when Miles made that decision to—you know... All I can say was that it was a complicated situation.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>January 5, 2020<br/>
Somewhere in the Mountains<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>"Run!"</p><p>"Miles! Wait!"</p><p>Edgeworth passed through the gate first and jogged up the temple steps. He stopped at the door and then paused to look at Phoenix.</p><p>"Did you—?" Phoenix limped along and bent to use his hands on the stairs, "Did you hear that?"</p><p>"Hurry!"</p><p>Before he could reply in protest, Edgeworth had met him on the stairs and was tugging and pulling at him desperately. They reached the door together, a tangled mass of fear and wet clothing.</p><p>Edgeworth was still tugging futilely at the temple doors when Phoenix turned and found himself staring into a face at once so familiar and so horrifyingly disfigured that he very nearly forgot to breathe.</p><p>"I-I-Iris?"</p><p>The rain had slicked back her hair and she was mostly intact—wait—maybe she...</p><p>"Iris! It's me," Phoenix started down the steps toward her, "It's Phoenix Wright! Are you—"</p><p>"AHH!" Phoenix startled when he felt thin arms grab him from behind. Phoenix fought against his captor.</p><p>"It's me! It's Miles! Don't go near—it isn't her!"</p><p>"Miles, she's—she beckoned to me... She's coherent..."</p><p>"Help me get this door open I beg you!"</p><p>"But, Iris..."</p><p>"Iris is dead!"</p><p>Edgeworth let go of him and was back at the door trying to find and undo the lock. Phoenix watched him absently for a moment before turning toward her again. She was starting up the stairs toward them, her head tilted quizzically at the ground. It was too dark to really tell, but he couldn't believe she was one of them.</p><p>Phoenix took a step down, "I never stopped believing in you..."</p><p>She screeched, a forlorn sound that tore through the cacophony of the storm. He could have sworn she'd said, "Feenie..."</p><p>There was a loud bang and the sound of wood against stone as the door fell open and Edgeworth tumbled into the temple.</p><p>Phoenix paused for only a moment to glance at him before taking another step toward Iris. Her face shone wet in the rain, but it was hard to make out all of her features in the darkness. But it was her. He was certain of it.</p><p>"Iris..." he took a step toward her and she raised her arms to embrace him.</p><p>"Phoenix Wright!" Phoenix barely had time to register Edgeworth's shout before he was shoved to the floor and dragged into the temple. Miles flew past him like a blur and ran directly into Iris, knocking her back down the stairs.</p><p>Phoenix shuddered when he heard her moan of protest—<em>no way... Not her...</em></p><p>"Miles!"</p><p>Phoenix trembled and gagged at the pain and guilt flooding him—<em>if Miles turns...</em></p><p>"Miles!"</p><p>He turned despite the throbbing pain in his hip and went back to the door. Miles was swinging one of the metal brazier stands at what looked like crumpled pile of rags on the ground.</p><p>"Miles! Miles, I think you're done... That ghoul isn't going to get up from that."</p><p>Miles stopped and turned to look at him and then dropped the metal stand at his feet. He didn't move where he stood, panting and gasping while the rain fell around him.</p><p>"Miles, I'm sorry—just come back here... We need to dry off and—"</p><p>"I... Phoenix, I don't want to put you in danger..."</p><p>"What are you talking about? Come inside..."</p><p>"It's probably best if I don't..."</p><p>Phoenix felt himself freeze at the sudden realization, "Miles you... I'm so sorry..."</p><p>He stumbled outside and down the stairs anyway and ignoring the pain in his hip, he wrapped his arms around his friend and dragged him into the temple.</p><p>"Phoenix Wright you're an idiot..."</p><p>"I'm not going to leave you out there like—"</p><p>"If I'm right, you've just doomed us both!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!  It means so much if you’ve stuck it through this far...</p><p>I know it’s probably not what you’re hoping for, and this is definitely written with the Ace Attorney fan in mind.  That being said, for anyone not familiar with World War Z, it is basically told in three parts—One that covers the Great Panic, then the Zombie War, and finally the Post War...  </p><p>This went up so fast because I wrote it a few years ago, and I’m eager to complete it and work on part 2 (Part 2 is live on on FF.net—but I’m a shameless pantser so the stuff on there is usually riddled with errors)</p><p>The very nature of having to add all the html to satisfy my very particular formatting needs here, lends itself to rereading and editing more readily, so the hope is that you’ll get better quality here. </p><p>But I digress...</p><p>‘The Great Panic’ address the horror and uncertainty of a world overrun with the terrible and unbelievable threat of zombies.  So my goal with part one was to capture that.  There are inklings of the characters’ hidden courage and willingness to fight, glimpses of what’s to come in part 2–but this part wasn’t about that.</p><p>Sorry if I just scared off all four of you reading this with my weirdness...  I appreciate you reading and commenting all the same.<br/>-6GS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10: No Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yay! The denouement!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>Chapter 10</h2>
  <h1>No Surrender</h1>
</div><h3></h3>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
<em><strong>[Was it really her?]</strong> [He doesn't reply right away, just fixes me with his endless dark eyes. I can't be sure what I see in them—fear; pain... regret. After several moments he clears his throat.]</em></p><p>There was never any doubt it was her... I almost got Miles killed over it... I was so desperate for a positive ending to our "adventure" I was willing to throw myself blindly at the first familiar face I saw.</p><p>I remember that night. The thundering storm battered against the temple, and we were so exhausted we didn't move from the entrance. We just lay there, shivering and wet and scared out of our minds.</p><p>It was stupid to stay there. What if Maya or Pearls had been...</p><p>But we were just so exhausted. We'd both reached the end of our endurance in that mad dash down the mountain. Then having to break into the temple...and fighting... her...</p><p>There was nothing left...</p><p>
<em><strong>[Was that when Miles was bitten?]</strong></em>

</p><p>Oh man! No way! He was fine. We were both fine. As fine as one could consider us in our state...</p><p>We spent that first night on the temple floor, huddled together for warmth. Miles was shaking so bad he couldn't speak—but I don't remember if it was from the cold or from the exertion. I remember that night lasting forever. It just dragged on and on and all I could think was that this was how it was going to end.</p><p>I was sure we were going to die there that night. Shaking and holding onto each other so tight I felt like I could hear Miles' breathing in my head.</p><p>Like his heart was pumping in <em>his</em> chest...</p><p>I remember that I thought about Trucy and how I'd not only failed Maya and Pearls, but that I'd failed her. It was probably the longest most horrible night of my life—and we fought in the War.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[What about Maya and Pearls?]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Huh? You didn't talk to either of them? They're around here somewhere...</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>January 5, 2020<br/>
Hazakurain Temple<br/>
Kurain, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>Phoenix awoke to sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the broken door; warm and cheery and completely at odds with their current predicament. Phoenix turned to Miles and was met by the dirty tangled mess of his hair. The steady sound of his breathing told Phoenix he was asleep.</p><p>
  <em>That's a relief... Zombies don't sleep...</em>
</p><p>Phoenix put up a hand to shield his eyes from the over-bright light and pushed Miles away gently so as not to wake him. He sat up slowly and gasped at the white hot pain that shot up from his hip and leg. His whole body ached, really—but the pain of his injury blotted everything else out.</p><p>He paused to catch his breath and find his bearing, and stared at the familiar entryway of the temple. It was hard to believe they'd been here barely a year ago. In the morning light it was easy to see the derelict remains of what was really a rather warm and inviting entryway. Now it sat cold, unkempt and uncared for—no had been here for months. No one in any natural state of mind.</p><p>Phoenix pushed through the pain, muffling his own groans and managed to stand wearily to his feet. He swayed slightly, feeling dizzy and faint; and shivered in the chill air. There was water pooled near the broken door from the rain and the myriad detritus that found its way in after them—mud, sticks, leaves... Blood.</p><p>Phoenix turned back to look down at Edgeworth and exhaled with a frown. Miles was covered in mud and blood. Dark streaks across the floor told of their struggle last night and the scent of fresh mountain rain was mingled with the pungency of decay. He knew it was a bad idea the moment it crossed his mind. But he had to know for sure.</p><p>He limped toward the door and shoved it open enough that he could peer outside. Just outside the door, close enough that he could see every disgusting detail, was a disembodied hand. The fingers flexed slightly as he stared at it. Without thinking, Phoenix kicked the hand away and watched it skip down the temple steps.</p><p>He stared at it for several moments longer, as if he would wake up and the nightmare would be over. He scanned the grounds anxiously and shuddered at seeing scraps from those acolyte robes he knew so well. Poor Iris...</p><p>"EDGEWORTH!"</p><p>Phoenix turned toward the temple, where he swore he just heard Miles shout his own name. <em>Oh geez—what if—?</em></p><p>"Miles! What happened? Are you—?" Phoenix stared at them when he burst through the door. Three figures, hunched under what looked like bearskins with hoods. The tallest one had a spear trained right under Miles' chin.</p><p>"Hey! What the he—" Phoenix started.</p><p>The figure holding the spear reached up suddenly and dropped her hood. Maya grinned at him as if this whole zombie apocalypse thing was just a made up rumor.</p><p>"Nick! Is it really you?"</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>May 8, 2052<br/>
Stand Up! SoCal<br/>
Southern California Greater Metropolis, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
<em><strong>[How long were you guys holed up in the temple?]</strong></em>

</p><p>We weren't. We just went by every now and then on our rounds. I was the Master of Kurain at the time. So it was my responsibility to keep the village safe. When Sister Bikini...</p><p>Well... after they...</p><p>I just sort of figured my responsibility carried over to the temple when we lost the other sisters. Plus we would come by once in a while to scavenge what we could from the temple stores. Kurain Village was pretty isolated, so we were used to fending for ourselves for the most part. But without the city or towns nearby, we did start to miss out on a few things—medicine and certain supplies.</p><p>So that's why we went. It had been storming the night before, and we had to make sure the temple was secure. There were a couple of ghouls that still haunted the area and we didn't want them inside the temple.</p><p>Come to think of it, I thought Miles was a zombie when I found him. He looked so gross and pathetic.</p><p>
  <em>[She giggles brightly, and I gather if anyone else was talking about him like this, Miles Edgeworth might have taken offense. But this was Maya Fey—the most disarming, charming, and strange woman I've ever met.]</em>
</p><p>
<em><strong>[What happened after you found them?]</strong></em></p><p>You mean after we rescued them?</p><p>We went back to the village. Nick was hurt and badly too. Both of them were in such an awful state, it was hard to believe neither of them got sick. Miles was up and about and causing a ruckus after a couple of days. But Nick—Nick took a while to heal.</p><p>
<em><strong>[What made you decide to leave Kurain?]</strong></em></p><p>Those guys really. But I know the other girls were starting to get frustrated out there. The village itself was pretty small, but the forest around us was crawling with ghouls. With the weather warming up and the city's monsters spilling over into our region, I knew it was only a matter of time before we would be overrun.</p><p>We waited until summer to make sure we'd have enough supplies. Nick and Miles both needed the rest and some time to gain weight—they were both very thin when they got here.</p><p>Then we got the whole village together and headed out. Back to the city.</p><p>
<em><strong>[How long did it take you to reach the University Compound?]</strong></em></p><p>About a month or so. There were almost fifty of us in the group. Mostly old women and young girls. It wasn't exactly pleasant going, but we were ready for the challenge—thanks to our training.</p><p>
<em><strong>[Do you ever regret leaving Kurain?]</strong></em></p><p>The Kurain Channeling Technique is what our people are famous for. With all of the recent dead our talents were in high demand. So many people lost relatives and friends to the plague—but you couldn't exactly interact with them once they turned. There were no funerals, no real closure.</p><p>Just fear and violence.</p><p>When you lost someone to the plague, their corporeal form became a monster. So bringing our people out into the world—really revealing them to the public was cathartic for all of us. We suddenly had requests for our special kind of service all the time. Because we gave people a way to say goodbye.</p><p>Besides, home is where your rump rests, right? We might have left Kurain Village, but Kurain came with us. It was great having a purpose.</p><p>So I guess the short answer is no. I don't regret leaving. But I never would have left if it weren't for those two.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>September 7, 2020<br/>
Ivy University Compound<br/>
Los Angeles, California</strong>
  </p>
</div><h6></h6><p>
"Hey, Miles," Phoenix joined his friend on the roof of the Science building trying to follow his gaze, "What are you looking at?"</p><p>Edgeworth only shrugged without meeting his eye. Phoenix stretched and let out a contented sigh, "Dinner was amazing! Who ever thought canned ham could be so scrumptious? You really should thank Franziska for us."</p><p>Edgeworth smirked, "Don't let her fool you. That was all Lang's doing. Even now, Franziska doesn't cook."</p><p>"Oh... Well thank Lang then," Phoenix ran a hand through his hair before shoving them both into his pockets, "Say are they a thing? Franziska and—"</p><p>"Who knows?" Edgeworth shrugged and then turned to look at Phoenix, "I know you're not stalking me to find out about Franziska's love life."</p><p>"Uh stalking? I'm not stalking—"</p><p>"What do you want Phoenix Wright?"</p><p>"Nothing," Phoenix grinned sheepishly, "We just haven't seen very much of you lately. I mean I'm glad you guys invited us over for dinner, because I was starting to worry you'd left or something. Not that it isn't up to you. I mean, do what you want with your life. I just... I mean I would hope that you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye is all. After everything we've been through—"</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>"Uh yeah sorry, am I babbling? I didn't mean to—"</p><p>"What makes you think I'm going somewhere?"</p><p>"I don't know Miles, you've been pretty scarce these days. We kind of miss you."</p><p>Edgeworth let slip the slightest hint of a smile, "Do you miss me, Phoenix Wright?"</p><p>Phoenix rubbed his head, "Me? I mean sort of—but Trucy misses you a ton. She's always going on about Uncle Miles this and Uncle Miles that... Don't get me started on Maya—she just absolutely—"</p><p>Edgeworth cleared his throat and crossed his arms.</p><p>Phoenix grinned again, "So what have you been up to? Studying?"</p><p>Edgeworth snorted derisively, "What do you suppose I would be studying? International Trade Law? Precedents in Case Evidence in Criminal Trials? There isn't exactly a need for people like us anymore. The Law is dead."</p><p>Phoenix frowned, "I know but maybe someday. When things go back to normal..."</p><p>"Does this feel normal to you?"</p><p>Phoenix shrugged, "Yeah I guess. I mean we're here, alive. Surrounded by firends and family. What more could you want?"</p><p>"This isn't normal. The fact that it's starting to feel normal frightens me to my very core."</p><p>"It's the best we can do," Phoenix said, "To stay strong and survive. Someday, things will be better. We just have to be patient and weather this storm."</p><p>Edgeworth frowned thoughtfully and then he sighed softly and looked Phoenix directly in the eye, "What if I don't want to sit inside until the storm passes? What if I decide to put on a raincoat and go outside?"</p><p>Phoenix stared at him dumbstruck for several moments until the silence between them grew awkward. Edgeworth only shook his head.</p><p>"Come on," he said, "There's that German kid with a guitar playing tonight by the fire pit. Franziska's down there, and I'm sure your women are missing your presence."</p><p>"Miles, promise you won't do anything rash?"</p><p>But Edgeworth was already heading into the doorway exiting the roof. Phoenix hesitated before following him down. They took the stairs to the ground floor, partly because electricity was still shoddy at best, making elevators exponentially more frightening for anyone, and partly because Edgeworth refused to use the elevators even on a good day.</p><p>They walked in silence across the university compound; families were sitting around on the once verdant lawns, now trampled and brown from lack of care. But there was laughter in the air and children's voices echoing around. The fire pit was the only source of heat that first winter, but now it was just there to remind them of what they had gone through.</p><p>They heard the 'German Kid' before they saw him, a young man who once had bright prospects in the law, now just another survivor trying to get through. He was finishing a song that might have loud and impressive if there was the luxury of using electricity for entertainment. It sounded odd and giddy with acoustic accompaniment, but the small crowd gathered around the fire cheered gratefully at the respite he was providing.</p><p>"You remember him, don't you?" Edgeworth said as they drew near, "He was the prosecutor on your last case."</p><p>Phoenix made a noise and crossed his arms, "It doesn't matter now anyway."</p><p>"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Klavier Gavin spoke above the din if the crowd, "We have one more song for you—some Bruce Springsteen by special request. It took me two weeks to learn this song, but I'm ready to share with you now."</p><p>The gathering cheered more loudly and then faded into silent anticipation as Klavier struck the first few notes on his guitar, "Bob who used to own the hotdog stand on fifth, this one is for you... <em>Well we busted out of class; had to get away from those fools. We learned more from a three-minute record babe, than we ever learned in school...</em>"</p><p>"Daddy!" Trucy appeared as if from nowhere, materializing out of the crowd and ran to join them, "Where were you?"</p><p>"I was just visiting your Uncle Miles!"</p><p>Edgeworth blushed slightly and crossed his arms, "hmph!" was all he said.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[Tonight I hear the neighborhood drummer sound; I can feel my heart begin to pound;</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes and follow your dreams down]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>"Daddy! You're just in time to see the Gavinners!" Trucy exclaimed cheerily.</p><p>

Phoenix couldn't stop himself from frowning, <em>for her, this is normal.</em>

</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[Well, we made a promise we swore we'd always remember</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No retreat, baby, no surrender]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Edgeworth frowned and led them to a spot near the fire pit where they could sit, all the while Trucy was expounding the virtues of the Gavinners. Phoenix kept looking back at his friend, studying his face for some clue as to what lay in store.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[Like soldiers in the winter's night with a vow to defend</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No retreat, baby, no surrender]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>They're not terrible," Edgeworth said, "I imagine it's been rather a blessing not having electricity for some things."</p><p>"Uncle Miles! The Gavinners would have made it big if this hadn't happened!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[Now young faces grow sad and old and hearts of fire grow cold]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Phoenix met Edgeworth's eye, sure that his own expression was just as solemn. Trucy was still a child—she didn't know better.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[We swore blood brothers against the wind]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>For her this was just life. To her this was normal. She couldn't understand everything they'd lost. The sacrifices they'd made.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[I'm ready to grow young again]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Phoenix didn't fault her for it. But he did envy her ability to accept the new normal. To brush off the last year or so as 'that thing that inhibited her favorite band's rise to stardom'.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[And I hear your sister's voice calling us home across the open yards]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>"She's just a girl," Edgeworth said under his breath and he studied his hands quietly, "You were right to spare her all of the horror of our travels."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[Well maybe we could cut someplace of our own]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Phoenix nodded and put a hand on Trucy's shoulder. She was watching Klavier sing and had her arms wrapped around her knees.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[With these drums and these guitars]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>"You were right about one thing," Edgeworth spoke in an undertone, certain that only Phoenix could hear him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[Cause we made a promise we swore we'd always remember]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>"It seems, my friend, that you can read me like a book," Edgeworth forced a laugh, but Phoenix could only close his eyes in dread. He was sure he knew what was coming.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[No retreat, baby, no surrender]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>"I joined the Army, Wright," Edgeworth continued and Phoenix bit his lip, he didn't need to lose it in front of Trucy or this crowd, "A couple of weeks ago, when they came through. I leave next week and I'll be commissioned within the month."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[Blood brothers in the stormy night with a vow to defend]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>"Why didn't you discuss it with—" Phoenix started, biting back anger.</p><p>"What's to discuss? I can't sit around here while those monsters overrun the world. I want to do something."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[No retreat, baby, no surrender]</em>
  </p>
</div><p>"You can do good here, close to home," Phoenix had a hard time controlling the volume of his pleading.</p><p>"I already signed the papers," Edgeworth retreated away from his friend, crossing his arms and frowning, "I couldn't change my mind if I wanted to."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>[No retreat, baby, no surrender]</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ends part 1.  On to the “Zombie War”!! (part 2 of this series...)</p><p>Thanks so much for reading.  I hope it wasn’t too terrible...</p><p>I also want to dedicate this story to all of the brave folks in the ERs and Hospitals, driving ambulances, and fighting the fight in this pandemic...  And most especially, to everyone doing their part to stay in and social distance as much as possible.  This shit sucks, but you’re not just helping yourself and your family, but your neighbors, friends, and anyone at risk...</p><p>Thank You!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on the book, not the movie.  Like the book it will alternate between survivor interviews and stretches of story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>